13 Years it's Been
by Zephyrme
Summary: S-Y-O-T closed! The Capitol has won the rebellion 13 years ago and head gamemaker Octavius plans a twist for the arena. He will make sure that these games will be the best and the most difficult of the century! Closed! Follow if you'd like!
1. Intro

13 Years it's Been

The man with the black hair and fiery eyes begins to talk, "13 years it's been since the districts' utterly useless rebellion, and I, President Firethorn successor of the great and mighty President Snow, am here now talking about what twists you can create for these... 87th games? Have it last for 87 days? Why that's almost three months, oh no. Not that! Give me an idea!" President Firethorn thumps his fist on the mahogany table. "Any ideas? Octavius? No?" The audience shuffles around uncomfortably.

A man wearing a rather serious and solemn expression on his dark skinned and silver-bearded face clears his throat gruffly and says in a deep and rough voice, "Of course, my masterpiece is nearly complete. I have already foreshadowed something special would happen, so naturally I have done my work,"

"Naturally," A mutter comes through the crowd of people wearing white shirts. They nod their heads and watch Octavius, the famous head-gamemaker scribble down something on a slip of paper.

A dark-skinned man with a gamemaker uniform runs in and says to Octavius, "Sir, we've got it ready, the arena will be spick and span by tomorrow. The others are waiting for further instructions,"

"Very good, I will see you in half an hour, there are things I would like to discuss first," Octavius walks up to the door and slowly closes it.

"Now, President, there are many things I must discuss with you," Octavius says.

President Firethorn replies, "Well, now you know how all of us are hungry so…" He snaps his fingers and seven silent Avoxes walk into the room carrying trays of food. "Ah, much better,"

One gamemaker while dipping a roll into some blue sauce says, "Well, the ramps are being ready and the fourteen places are almost set,"

The President says in utter confusion, "What do you mean?" He then takes a bite of a chocolate cupcake. Octavius and the other gamemakers explain about the planning of the arena and the surprises covered all over.

"Ah! You _have _ indeed thought out a brilliant plan, Octavius, I will easily give you and your team a raise," An applause begins throughout the crowd of white uniformed gamemakers.

Octavius and the other gamemakers rise from their seats and one says, "We have more work to do on area fourteen, we just need to ask around City Park and we're all set,"

"I understand," The President says solemnly and privately to Octavius he says, "I hope that you will not fail on this. With the cost of the items, this is an ultimately risky plan," Octavius nods and the gamemakers walk out the door in single file.

Okay! So that was it! Did you like it? Anyway, here is some extra information if you need it. The tribute fill-out sheet is on my profile, so make sure to go check it and insert a tribute.

Mentors:

District 1: Hera Wishglow and Alexander Brassgood  
District 2: Breeze Pebble and Warren Flint  
District 3: Katrina Memoria and Carter Roundwheel  
District 4: Augusta Nettly and Royal Fisher  
District 5: Adriana Lexcove and Miller Winde  
District 6: Tiara Autofull and Rowan Mecharr  
District 7: Caroline Foliage and Cedar Crown  
District 8: Arachne Weaver and Chang Therdana  
District 9: Ebony Grain and Whitney Thomas  
District 10: Carla Jingles and Slim Shepard  
District 11: Rose Orchard and Thorn Byrdon  
District 12: July Weathra and Anthony Soar  
District 13: Plenty Toxilla and Chester Robinson

Sponsor System:  
How to get Points:  
Submit a Tribute: 10 points  
Arena Ideas: 3 points  
Overall good fill-out (Bonus): Up to 5 points  
Correct Trivia Answer: 5 points*  
Correct Betting: Up to 15 per person, your choice. Or up to 10 for number bet.  
Favorite: 2 points for the story, 5 for the author.  
Follow: 1 point for the story, 4 for the author.  
*(Only the first three to get it correct)

Betting System:  
I'm introducing a betting system in this piece. You bet on either who will die first (death bet) or how many tributes die on that day (number bet). Number bets can win you up to 10 points. A death bet you can do for more people (like first this guy dies, and then this guy, and then this person) and you can win up to 15 (your choice) per person correct. Be careful, the higher the points the bet is, the more slips I will put in for one of your tributes to make it more likely that that tribute will die. Be very careful with bets.

Store:  
_Miscellaneous items_

Bottle of Iodine- 5 points, Random small weapon- 10 points, Small Mutt Repel- 15 points, Wires- 17 points, Metal Detector- 20 points, Large Mutt Repel- 20 points, Cozy Sleeping Bag- 24 points, All Terrain Shoes- 25 points, Small tent- 35 points, Large tent- 42 points, Flying Carpet- 45 points.

_Food_

Can of Peanuts- 3 points, Crackers and Beef strips- 10 points, Fish or chicken- 15 points, Capitol meal- 18 points, Three person meal- 25 points, Eight person five star meal- 30 points.

_Weapons_

Five Daggers- 8 points, Twelve Daggers- 18 points, Nunchuck- 18 points, Five Shuriken- 20 points, Small sword- 22 points, Scythe- 24 points, Bow and thirteen arrows- 28, Lance- 30 points, Large trap kit- 35 points, Sword- 35 points, Axe- 35 points, Bow and twenty five arrows- 40 points, Large Sword- 45 points, Trident- 55 points.

_Books and Guides_

Trap book- 20 points, Edible plant book- 25 points, How to book- 30 points, Survival Guide- 35 points, Weapon guide- 40 points, Map of Arena- 45 points.

_Medical Supplies_

Small vial of Medicine of choice- 10 points, Burn heal- 15 points, Basic First Aid kit- 20 points, Expanded First Aid kit- 30 points, Large vial of Medicine of Choice- 30 points, Medical Book- 35 points, Small vial of Any-heal tonic- 40 points, Large vial of Any-heal tonic- 50 points, Enduring Potion(Endures Death for two hours after usage)- 60 points.

Remember, each username can submit up to two tributes, but no more than that! I will only accept characters through PM's since I don't want this story deleted! Anyway, no flames if your tributes die, these are the Hunger Games after all. Please make it easy for me to make this piece!- Zephyrme


	2. Plans of a Gamemaker

**Important Note!: Okay, so I will use a random pick generator to pick out a few people's names for POV's. I do not guarantee that one of your tributes will have a giant amount of POV's, but I do not guarantee that they will keep low and have only a few POV's. And deaths will also be randomly picked, but if you lose in a bet, then I shall add more names of a random tribute of yours into the generator. That's pretty much all for now. And if you don't give me the first or last name of a tribute, I shall add one on that you might not like. Anyway, I'm posting this and not the reapings yet because I'm lacking tributes! Males especially! So, can those female writers out there submit some males and vice-versa? Good luck and happy hunger games! And since I'm not putting the reapings on yet, it must mean that I need more tributes!**

* * *

Gamemaker Octavius walks from his room rather quietly, slowly walking towards the command room. Opening the door, he could see the other gamemakers work. He slowly walks towards the podium near the top area. "There has been a slight change of plan with the arena," Octavius announces, with beads of sweat forming at his short silvery-gray hair.

A murmur goes through the crowd of white coated gamemakers obviously not surprised. "For Area 14, we must add an abandoned fog feel, as to raise the neck hairs of our tributes this year. In Area 3, I would say less material. You have worked much too hard on that while you have not even started on Area 7 which should be the largest!"

"Yes, sir!" The gamemakers exclaim busily getting down to work. Octavius could just make out a few tributes struggling along through the arena. No, not just an arena. _His _arena. The soon to be famous arena which will be the best in the world.

Octavius himself whips out a laptop from his backpack and immediately connects to the arena controls. Typing a few key words and sequences, a holographic design appears on the table next to him. Clicking a few keys and making the necessary changes, the arena layout was finally done. Octavius would have to send Reese to the arena the next day. Very quickly.


	3. Capitol Citizens

**Reese Crackers, Gamemaker Extraordinaire**

With my binoculars, I look around the arena… no, the soon to be BEST arena. Looking around, I see that we've made this wasteland pretty dull. We (as in we gamemakers) all know that the Capitol citizens hate boredom.

I know this place is really dull, so I know to make changes soon. This place is much bigger than I thought. I pull out my tablet. Texting to Octavius about the problem, I also type in the controls for more hidden twists. Almost immediately, Avoxes of all sizes run in and start digging around. They get to work really quickly.

Walking towards the Cornucopia area, I see that it is perfectly perfect. Everything is set up. I write down more commands on the tablet. The tribute spots are still not equidistant. This place must be the place that tributes' lives will be at stake.

Speaking of lives at stake, I know that our (as in us gamemakers) lives are at stake, certainly. That angry President Firethorn is mad at Octavius for the last Games.

Those Games that a frail boy from District 12 won by accessing the gamemaker control terminal. Nobody really knew what he was doing until he somehow conjured a pack of mutt gorillas that protected him. He had a supercomputer with him that some idiot gamemaker put into the Cornucopia supplies.

Firethorn hated it so much that he threatened to kill Octavius right away. But he realized that the confident and old Octavius was the source of fear in many districts. Especially those known to make uprisings.

Now a new man, Millicent Dodge, I think his name was, appeared at the President's house. Firethorn knew this intelligent and very intimidating man could be the next head gamemaker. I've seen him myself. He can conjure fear in my own soul. Now that this Dodge person is here, Firethorn can freely kill off Octavius.

These Games are a test for Octavius. After those 13 years of post-rebellion Hunger Games, and 13 districts ready to give out tributes, Firethorn expects a great intimidating twist.

If Octavius fails, the cruel Dodge will become the new head gamemaker and all hope for the districts shall be lost. And I know it. Dodge is the son of the famous Capitol genius, Maximus Dodge who made the so-far best Games. Maximus also happened to be the son of the famous Capitol fighter, Alistair Dodge who was the very person that nuked thirteen.

Personally, I think all the Dodge's are terrible. I shiver at the thought of Dodge being my boss. But I wave those thoughts away as I see that the Avoxes are done with their digging parts.

I look at the large space in front of me. Perfect.

**(Four months later) Julius Curtain, Capitol Resident**

They say that the arena is going to be absolutely perfect. They say. All the gossip on the internet is piling up. My mailbox is filling up with spam that I just can't help not reading. All of it's just so… interesting.

Oh yes, I am doing that just now. I walk towards the high-tech mailbox. The familiar greenish screen greets me. I press my right thumb against it. Waiting for two seconds, a green checkmark appears on the screen and the mailbox opens.

I am greeted by magazines and an envelope. I pull them out and walk back towards my apartment. Just a few months ago, some famous gamemakers visited. They checked the whole décor of my room and everything! Oh, how embarrassing! And that was just the day after my graduation party!

They took notes on everything! The messiness of my room, the many drinking glasses and goblets littering the counter. The drawer full of Thai antiques. They were even murmuring about something with my electric outlets! And they asked me to pay them!

And I sat there red faced while they kept shaking their heads. I bet they got a good idea of the whole mess because they didn't seem to check the room with the electric generator in it. They left and left me super embarrassed.

I take a good look at the magazines. I flip through the first one which has rumors of Royal Fisher, the merry-faced victor from 4, passing on anti-career pack messages to children at his school. Victor gossip. Tossing the magazine away, I pick up the next one.

This one has pictures of President Firethorn on the cover. And when I flip through it, it has something about Firethorn being President of the world. Just a magazine for Firethorn fans. Tossing that one away, I look at the final one.

Hmm, perfect! This magazine is entirely about the upcoming 87th Games. Epic! Exciting! Amazing! Flipping to the first article, I read about the 'secretly' increased odds of victors' children in the Games. This year, Firethorn is planning to put in at least two. Hmm. How sad it is for the victors.

The next article is completely about the description of the new training area for tributes. After those thirteen years after the rebellion, they decided to add extra stuff to the training area. They bought more land around the area and made the area twice as large with even more training centers for more extreme things. I have no idea what the reporters think is extreme, but what they think is extreme is cooking, making chamber pots, and reading in different fonts of English text. How strange.

Placing the magazine on the table, I take a look at the fancy-looking manila (fancy for a manila envelope at least) envelope. If it weren't Hunger Games Season, I would've thought that this was an invitation, but people rarely ever invite me to anywhere during Hunger Games Season. I would hog their TV.

Carefully opening it, I take a look at the invitation. Huh, an invitation. It reads:

Dear Sir Julius Curtain of number 22 Walter Street, room number 704,  
We would like to inform you of an invite to a party at Gamemaker Hall Hotel the day you receive this message. We thank you and all the others living in the downtown area for allowing us to inspect your house for this year's Games. This party includes never-before-seen snapshots of this year's arena and a VIP ID card that may be used to receive free sponsor items that you may give to a tribute.

Thank You,  
Sincerely, Octavius Coppertwist

A party? For me and all my neighbors? That sounds delicious.


	4. Reaping

**Okay! I will not do all of the reapings. It takes way too much time and it kind of bores the author, doesn't it? I just made a few random tributes have reaping POV's. Don't worry, your tribute will get at least one POV. Oh, and by the way, it is completely coincidental that all of the POV's happen to be males.**

* * *

**Lyander "Li-Li" Darling, (D3M)**

Waking up, I instinctively, reach for my work clothes only to find that they're not where they're supposed to be. Usually, they'd be on the drawer right here by my desk my father made right after he won the Hunger Games. Wait, Hunger Games… The memory floods into my brain again. Today is reaping day.

Ah! I don't care about the reaping. I try to accumulate everything of my dream… or rather vision. As I put on my best clothes, I think of my vision. It really happened. Ten years ago… I remember…

_A little boy with shaggy black-blue hair stands at the overlarge mesh fence with large eyes. A small red-brown haired girl, outside of the safe premises of the gate lies unconscious on the ground._

_ The boy picking up a few pebbles small enough to fit through the mesh tosses them through. One nearly hits the girl. She still doesn't wake up. Worried, the boy, runs somewhere._

_ The girl, awakened by the boy loudly running away, rubs her sleepy eyes. She sits for a while. And she has the strangest feeling that there was somebody coming nearby. Trying to comb her hair with a fallen tree branch, she looks around. Woods._

_ The boy returns but with a few plates of meat. Ripping one to shreds, he tosses the shred through the mesh and to the girl. The girl gratefully accepts the food and eats heartily while the boy continues to toss strips of meat to her._

_ "I can talk, you know," The girl says, "And I'm six years old! Don't you dare look down at me like that!"_

_ The boy shakes his head, "I'm only five, my name is Lyander, but my Mommy calls me Li-Li, and you?"_

_ The girl thinking for a moment says, "I'm Ev-" But she is cut off by the cry of a wolf. Screaming, the girl jumps backwards and the boy, startled, trips over a rock._

_ The last thing the boy saw before the girl ran away was a large wolf hungry for human meat._

I shake my head. Just a crazy vision. But, I couldn't help, you know, _liking, _the girl in my vision. I'm sure it happened once. I shake my head again. I guess I'll never know. I place a plain silver ring on my finger to be a district token. You never know if you'll get reaped or not.

I walk downstairs to eat breakfast when I realize my mother isn't there. Probably at the mourning mansion. That's what we call the house that used to belong to my father before he died. My mother and father were both victors of separate Hunger Games. They had me and when I was seven, he died.

The peacekeepers still don't take away the house he owned. They all claim that it's haunted with his ghost. But Mom says that it's nice to know that Dad's spirit is still somewhere in the house.

Without much of a breakfast, I walk to the reaping area. It's not too far from the Victor Village. It's in the place we District 3 people call, The Wreck. That's where most of the computer chip factories are. After walking about three miles, I reach The Wreck.

There, I meet a horde of children waiting including my friends Joel and Navu. I see that Joel is desperately trying to get Navu to hold his hand, but Navu is seemingly oblivious. Joel has had a crush on Navu since… uh… since they were both born.

Joel keeps saying that Navu likes me better, but I don't think she's the right person for me. I like that girl I met in the woods better. But she's just the girl of my dreams. I sigh as I watch the escort, Claudine walk up to the stage.

I'm the last one to get my blood checked. I then sit over next to Joel who is at the moment holding hands with Navu. Claudine says welcome and everything and all about being honored and such.

The mayor does his speech and all, and now, the exciting part! Claudine teeters back up on stage and says on the podium like she always does, "This year, I'd like the boys first!"

She reaches into the sphere of names and snatches a name out. "Aha! Joel Norvesco!" Joel? Wait, Joel? Is there any other Joel Norvesco in District 3?

I hear the gasp of Navu's voice and Joel trembling. But Joel stands up and walks towards the stage. Before he can reach the area, I'm standing up and shouting, "I volunteer!" As if nobody can hear me unless I shout.

I don't have any idea why I'm doing this, but I have better chances than Joel. And he deserves Navu. Joel's also been my best friend since forever! And also, Joel's family needs him to stay for the tesserae.

I'm thinking over about the multiple reasons why I volunteered so much that I don't realize the pale, dark haired girl standing over me, her arm outstretched. "We need to shake hands!" She whispers at me. Blinking in surprise, I shake hands with a potential enemy.

**Cyrus Bridgebell (D1M)**

Here I am sitting here in the Reaping Square watching as the stupid escort (God! I don't even remember her name!) tiptoes up to the stage as to not step in dirt or something. Stupid!

My Dad, a victor, would call her, 'Dirt-hater', 'Melon-mouth', 'Rainbow-trousers', and a couple of other insane names. You know what? I think they're perfect for her. That giant mouthed insane dirt hater with those weird colorful trousers. Sucker.

Instead of imagining our dear escort smashed to pieces under my father's feet, I think of the training center. Boy do I hate them. Instead of choosing me, they chose that idiot, Mark Hammer just because he's handsomer or something.

But I can rebel against Mark Hammer. I can volunteer first. I'm much quicker than the smooth talker Mark. The escort pulls out a name from the girls' reaping ball. Yeah, that sucker Mirror girl or whatever was chosen. But I don't trust the training center any more. This is my last freakin' year to get a chance to get into the Games!

"Willow Rainbow!" She cries out. A confident looking girl with red hair and a wild look in her eyes squirms uncomfortably in her chair. Oh yes, how unfair and all.

The pale Mirror girl shouts out, "I volunteer!" And yes, she goes up and the escort is so unsurprised and such. What a boring reaping.

Then, our dear escort jumps right away to the boys' reaping ball. "Watch as I lower my hand oh so deeply," She reaches in deeply and pulls out… "Mark Hammer!"

What? He got pulled out? I can volunteer! Shouting those two important words as I run up to the stage. "I volunteer! I Cyrus Bridgebell, volunteer!"

**Turk Radish (10M)**

They chase me, I merely watch. Who chases me, you ask? It is but those fans. No, not the blowing kind, like celebrity's fans. And me? A celebrity? You wouldn't think this kid hiding in a Native American costume wearing a turkey bone necklace could ever be popular? Wrong. Oh so wrong.

Why would I ever be popular? Who knows? Not me. Not Omar, my best friend since 3rd Grade. I don't know. It's just been like that since a long time ago. A bunch of people really think I'm 'cool' and all for some reason.

That's why my hobby is getting disguised. I really have good disguises. Yes, that Native American costume, the red skin, scars, and headdress? Well, yes, they're my disguise.

And here I sit panting as my fans search for me as I swelter in this hot place. Barely listening to a word the mayor and our escort, Lily, are saying, I nervously glance around checking. Then right beside me, I see somebody.

"Boo!" Omar says. Sure it's him. Curly black hair, mischievous smile, and the dark eyes of my best friend. I laugh.

"What gave you the hint, huh?" I ask him trying desperately to rub off the red paint from my body.

"Turkey bone necklace, Turk. I'd recognize it from a mile away," he says simply still studying my costume.

"I'd like to see you try that!" I laugh, but he holds up his finger to his mouth. Ah, it's Lily, pulling name out of the girls' name ball.

"Augusta Winifred!" She cries out into the microphone on the podium. I notice that this year's podium has a picture of a dead cow. Not a reassuring sight. The dark haired thirteen year old nervously walks up towards the stage until somebody shrieks.

"I volunteer!" Libra shouts. Libra Seymone, the girl that was abused by a peacekeeper. No wonder why she wants to escape District 10. No wonder.

Then Lily reaches over into the boys' name ball. Crossing my fingers desperately while still cleaning off the war paint on my face, I watch nervously as she unfolds the name slip.

And she cries out, "Turk Radish!" Horror streaks through my body and I realize that many people are murmuring. I wipe off the war paint and fling off the headdress. Now that's better.

I see Omar raise his hand a bit, but I raise a finger and shake my head. It's not the time for his death. He needs to keep telling his stories and share them to the world.

Swallowing back all my fear, I bravely walk up the stage. I shake hands with that Libra girl. The Lily shouts, "Now, we have the tributes of District 10!"

After a long while of being chased into the Justice Building, I sit on a couch with the unfamiliar design of a bull's skull designed on it.

I am greeted by a horde of fans all throwing roses to me. Screaming, I jump backwards and find myself right in front of a peacekeeper.

"No more than ten people allowed," He says harshly and shoos them away. Then comes the sad part. My siblings, nine in total all come to me wishing me the best of luck.

My seven sisters start to weep and my two brothers pat my back and all. My father is there, too. "Son, you have to do this! You have to win. Make an alliance, whatever, just win. Survive," He says. "Mother didn't want to come," and he looks abroad, trying to hide the look of pain on his face.

My siblings all nod at me simultaneously.

I then reply to Dad, "Okay, I'll do it! Whatever it takes to survive,"

* * *

** Okay, sorry for taking so long! I was thinking of the arena too much. Well, how'd you like it? Who's your favorite POV so far? Anything I need to improve in? Reviews make me happy :) -Zephyrme **


	5. Train Rides

**Okay, these are the train rides. Supposedly dull and boring right? Yes, pretty much right. All POV's are females this time (to make it even). Okay! Ready? Eyes in place? Let's get started!**

* * *

**Cara D' Aramitz (D12F)**

I watch as the train zooms in at the station, slowing down and also making the station look even more like dirt. Yes, dirt. This brand new Capitol train makes this old station look like dirt. Dirt. The Capitol. I sigh.

Being reaped is the worst thing a girl like me could imagine. And I'm only twelve. I have only one tiny slip out of thousands and thousands. But my mind can float past even the worst of things. My mind makes me see a world full of beauty and nobody dying because of a stinking certain place that starts with 'C' and ends with 'L'.

I like to use my imagination. It lets me soar past the skies and into a peaceful land. The land of green creatures that feed you until you're full. Ah, a great land. At least, that's what Karlie says.

Karlie is my artsy sister who takes all classes of the divine arts or whatever. Every second of my life with her, I've seen her dancing, singing, or doodling or whatever. Even at important family meetings, I catch her humming to herself or sneakily doodling on a little scrap of paper.

"Cara! Miss D' Aramitz!" I think I hear a peacekeeper shout towards me. I blink in confusion. What could he possibly mean? He's shouting, but I can't hear him because of the buzz of reporters who gather around my district partner, Pon.

"Mr. Yulley!" The peacekeeper shouts at Pon who is discussing something important sounding with one of the capitol reporters who has giant earrings and a pierced nose.

July, our mentor runs in, her yellowish hair fluttering about. "It's time to board the train!" She shouts. The reporters freeze and all glance the broken clock nailed to the wall above me.

"It's still twenty-seven more minutes!" One of them complains, but somehow July and the peacekeeper manage to pull us through the mass of reporters.

"Good-bye District 12!" Pon shouts to his parents. _Yes, _I think, _Good-bye, forever._

**Isla Lacey (D8F)**

I sit down on the stuffed couch that Ethan sits on. He doesn't really object. I just keep my smile on. Ethan then stands up, "Um, I need to go to the… um…"

"Blurt it out, son," Our male mentor, Chang says spilling tea all over his black cardigan. He doesn't really seem to care though.

"The toilet!" Ethan blurts out. His face turns reddish. Our rather sullen and quiet mentor, Arachne points towards the back. Ethan runs towards the area still blushing.

I raise my hand. Chang says automatically, "Yes, Isla?" He scratches his short hair.

"Can I help clean up your cardigan?" I ask him putting my hand down quickly.

"Uh, no, I don't really need any help right now. This is an auto-clean cardigan," He says simply blinking his strangely thin eyes. "Arachne, would you go check what's on the TV.

As if on cue, Arachne grabs a remote from the mahogany table and presses something. A panel at the ceiling slides and a flat screen TV pushes itself out. It automatically turns on to the District One reaping.

An abnormally pale girl with wide eyelashes and beautiful dirty blonde hair volunteers quickly and quietly. A tanned scary guy with an open chested shirt that reveals a six pack volunteers and I can hear confidence in every word he says. A scary pair.

The reapings are usually normal, but some people are just so weird, I can't help but notice.

There's that male from 3 with blue-black shaggy hair and a unique name (Linder Darling or something). A very kiddish looking kid from 5 with red hair and red eyes. The pair from 7, a girl with a perfect star-shaped birthmark on her neck and a little boy who didn't care about being reaped except for having a bored expression, but lashed out and tackled the escort a little bit after. The girl from 9 (Hippolyta, I think) is putting on perfume and volunteers ever so calmly and walks with her nose in the air like a spoiled brat. That boy from 10 who has Native American war paint all over his face. And finally, the boy from 12 who looks like an old man with his gray hair.

But it's not bad to be weird. It's just something you can't help. I reach for the remote, but I can't reach it. Then, a commercial pops up. I've never seen Capitol commercials before.

So, I leave it be and listen. "You like Hunger Games? You like gifts?" A man with an overlarge beard and a moustache pointing upwards speaks into a microphone. "Then, you must like HGTV! Every channel features Hunger Games related things! And there are sooooooooooooooooooooooo many gifts! Every person buying the Small package of HGTV has 67 channels and a chance to win your own tribute stylist makeover, a motorcycle, and a brand new house!"

And that's only small, huh? I keep listening, "For the normal package, you get up to 147 channels, a chance to win a jeep, a trip to several previous arenas of choice, or a trip to a district of choice! And for the large package! You get a whopping 200 channels, you have a 50% chance to get a free package of tribute trading cards, and a chance to win $5,000,000,000,000,000,000,000! So, buy now!" Arachne immediately shuts the TV off.

"I hate the Capitol, showing how rich they are and shoving it into tributes' faces," She snarls. I blink in understanding. Usually, I'm nice to everybody, everybody, but the Capitol.

**Hippolyta Springwell (D9F)**

"Oh that nerd? You're actually friends with him? That Grover?" I yawn from my couch. Chance, my district partner, shakes his head at me from the seat he's at.

"You are such a snob," He says angrily, "You think you're better than all these people, huh? But _I _can beat you!"

This brings me to my feet. "Not unless I have servants!" I sniff and look away. "I can't bear to have an ugly boy like you comment about me, the queen!" But I have to say, he is kind-of handsome, but I hate him anyway. Why do I have to have the worst district partner in the world?!

"Sure," He snorts, "The queen of fat people who have no idea how to survive. Spoiled brat!"

"I will get allies, you see, and my alliance shall emerge from the ashes and take you down!" I say to him nearly tripping over my yellow sundress.

Then I look that Chance kid's eyes. My furious (usually gentle) blue eyes meeting his dark blue ones. "You can do the wicked stare at me, I don't care," He says, "I always beat people in a staring contest," And he walks off, just like that.

I stomp back towards my couch. Lying down on it, I sigh, I can still hear my two annoying mentors, Ebony and Whitney (who are both drunk, by the way), laughing about socks or whatever stupid thing they're talking about. I hate them, too.

**Marisa Dlyen (D4F)**

"And… that's that!" Xander cries out. We finally have a view of the Capitol, well, at least the outskirts of it. There are majestic woodsy houses and a small park of trees. I can see a Capitolite boy pointing at our train.

Xander's dad, or at least, our mentor, Royal Fisher walks to the window. "Yeah, those are the outskirts right there, and then you'll see very soon that the Capitol is much bigger than any of you ever thought,"

August, reading a newspaper says, "There's a new training center. You might be interested in all this stuff, you know. They say there's a cooking spot,"

"I don't need any cooking, I was just fine by myself in my games," Royal says, "Hey, Marisa, want tips?"

I raise my hand like a schoolgirl, Royal nods, "Is it true that you didn't go with the careers?"

"Of course not," Xander says, "Dad says the careers slow you down,"

"I don't find that true," Augusta's smooth voice says, "Remember, I won by sticking with them and let the stupid kids kill each other off,"

"I'm with Augusta!" I say. "I'm with the careers!"

"I regret volunteering then," Xander says, disgusted. He then walks away to another window far away.

"What does he mean?" I mumble to myself. Royal just shakes his head, but he goes back to the dining area with Augusta.

I then remember something. Xander was that… that boy who speared me back then. Back then was so far away, nine years ago, when I was 6 or something.

I was enjoying myself and swimming around, making my carefree life worth playing. You see, we kids in 4 don't work or train until we're 7. Xander, who is 17 now, would've been 8 then, so it makes perfect sense.

It was a day I was swimming and I was courageous enough to swim in the ocean water with all the 'little fishies'. I started to swim around carelessly until a kid a few years older than me stabbed me with a trident.

I remember his casual looking face turn into horror as he realized that I wasn't a fish. He pulled the trident out of my skin and turned away, in horror towards the shore. That face was the very same face of this Xander kid here. Maybe he wanted to protect me or something and volunteered for that Johnny Fisherman boy.

"We're here!" Xander exclaims. I peer through the window curtain and gasp. Dozens of people are waving to the train and shouting something.

"They're saying 'District Four Rules!" Royal cries from the dining area. And he's right, they are District 4 fans. But even those crowds are nothing compared to the huge and looming Capitol.

* * *

** You like? I know I write horribly. Please review! Next chapter coming soon! I hope! Sorry for the long break. How'd you like it? Favorite character so far?**


	6. Prep And Char

**Ah! Here's the next chapter. Preparation and Chariot or just Prep and Char. Here we go!**

* * *

**Dexter Roosevelt (D2M)**

"Gorgeous!" One of the ladies in my prep team compliments my caramel-ish hair. Another one of them is taking a look at my six pack. The only man in my prep team, Pieter, with rainbow colored hair and a yellow tail looks thoughtfully at the tiny hairs on my chin.

"Sorry Dex," He says, "We have to shave this stuff off," I don't really care anyway. It was itchy and bothering me since I was thirteen.

I am completely naked except for the fact that I am wearing pants. Apparently, (Or so my district partner, Helia says) female tributes actually have to be completely naked. Embarrassing isn't it?

I sit there watching my prep team busily shave off my tiny beard and put some lotion or whatever onto my arms to make me 'smoother' or whatever.

They fix back my crew cut and add a bronze-ish powder to my hair to make it gleam. They also spray something on my slate-gray eyes to make them cleaner.

How fascinating the Capitol is, but I like my own looks. My very own good looks with that dirt on my eyes showing how hard I work for money to give to my Nanna. Then a flicker of amusement crosses my mind. My sisters leech off my money and live on it. What would they do without me there? Forever?

"Well?" One of the ladies asks while holding up a mirror. My looks have almost been lifted to match my strength! Almost.

"Good, just fine." I say simply. My prep team is literally trembling with excitement.

Then one of them spits out, "It's time to meet Valerius!"

**Colleen Tyler (D6F)**

I sit on the chair while my idiotic stylist, Floriana, walks over to me carrying an outfit. I instinctively groan. "What is this?" I pick up the outfit and toss it away, disgusted.

"You're supposed to be dressed as a wrench!" Floriana shouts. "Can't you see the detail on it. The shimmering gray metal and everything!

"I'm guessing that Hunter is a hammer," I mumble to myself.

"Why yes! Good thinking! If you win, I will happily allow you to be a stylist instead of mentoring some stupid…" Yeah, something like that.

Floriana may not have the best mind, but I have to admit, the wrench is sort of nice. It's a dress with metallic looking high heels that have fake bolts on them. It is very tight looking probably because a wrench is thin except for the top and bottom which will make a sort of hourglass shaped figure on me. I know it will hurt, but so what? As long as I get sponsors, I'm good. Very good.

"Well, it is great, come to think of it!" I say out loud.

"Oh really?" Floriana asks, "Then you can help design the letters and prints on the body of it. Maybe you know some car companies or wrench companies that you can put on. I know you can do it!"

She walks off leaving me (Completely bewildered) and the wrench outfit in the room. So, I stamp this on that? Or I sew it? I have no idea.

**Alyxandra Lumenos (D5F)**

I feel stuffed up in this terrible outfit. District 5 is power, harnessing it with windmills, dams, oil, and stuff like that. Not electricity. I try to balance myself in this stupid light bulb outfit which makes me look fat.

I hate Thomson. Thomson, my terrible stylist who doesn't have the brains to realize that I think this whole thing is stupid. I hope that in the interview, I can get a chance to show his stupidity.

Here I am trying to scramble up to the chariot while my district partner up on it squeezed tight in an stupid natural gas suit. I can even smell the gases. It gets into my throat and makes me cough. Too bad for Simon, I guess. He's surrounded by it.

Some Avox runs up to me and pushes me headfirst onto the chariot. That wasn't very nice. I'll find a way for Avoxes to be punished, too. The district 6 pair dressed as a wrench and a hammer giggle at me. I hate them, every little one of them.

Simon manages to find a way to pull me up, but he falls down and the horse nearest to him starts neighing. Shaking my head, I pull him up. He wobbles a bit but stands up at the end.

"FTHSKANSO!" He says, but his suit is muffling whatever he wants to say. I think he means to thank me. No need for that. I'll get much more than thanks in the arena. I'll get sponsors. And this is the time to get them. And our horses begin to move.

**Gemini Kai Tyrone, Rich Capitol Resident**

Here I am sitting with my twin, Gemini Tai. We're here in the front row seats while the gorgeous Hunger Games tributes are about to pass by. I am giddy with excitement. So is Gemini Tai.

"Isn't this great?" She asks rhetorically.

"Of course, these are the tributes, duh," I say, "I can't wait to see the District 1 outfits this year!"

"Well, I want to see the District 13 tributes. I wonder how they'll do," Gemini Tai replies, "That Nikki girl is simply gorgeous with her flowing red hair! I need to do my hair like that!"

"I like that Cyrus boy. He's so strong! I wonder if I can get a six pack like him!"

"No way, bro!" My sister shouts, "Nikki and Pepper will totally bust Cyrus and Mirror!"

"No way!" I shout at her. But our cousin Alder quiets us down.

"Stop acting like children! It's starting!" The whole audience quiets down at the sight of the district 1 tributes.

That pretty Mirror is wearing a dazzling dress on one half of her body that shimmers in all colors and the other half has jewels covering all of the important spots. Cyrus has a bare chest with lots of glitter all over him and golden shorts. Jewels make a hat on his head.

The pair from two are scary looking. Helia has golden Greek battle armor on the upper half of her body and is holding a sword, but the bottom half is a short skirt. Dexter, the scary male is matching except his golden armor is on the bottom half and he is bare chested showing off his extremely ripped chest.

Then comes the pair from 3. They're actually pretty good looking. A boy with shaggy hair has blinding light all over his body and the girl is like a lit up computer processor that I sometimes see in Alder's office.

The pair from 4 are absolutely gorgeous. They both are wearing rainbow-ish clothes that make an illusion of the ocean. The boy is carrying a trident and has a fish tail and bare feet. The girl has high heels and her silk dress is more blue than the boy's suit.

Then comes the boring ones. The pair from 5 are supposed to be some energy harnessing stuff. A light bulb and a weird thing that smells like cooking gas. The pair from 6, a hammer and a wrench are typical things, but Alder seems to be interested in them.

And then come a bunch more. I don't even bother looking at the pair from 13 which everybody is cheering at. These Games shall be very exciting.

* * *

**Well, was that too short? Well, I was in a rush. How'd you like it? Favorite character so far? Favorite POV? Favorite parade outfit that was mentioned (D1 – D6)? Review!**


	7. Training Day 1

**Here's training day one! Are you curious about the training zone? Well, I'm sure these tributes are. Now the training zone is ****expanded and much greater. Let's begin!**

* * *

**Jessa Matthews (D11F)**

Here I am standing here with a bunch of other tributes. I wonder if there are any drugs in the training area. I can't live without drugs. Maybe the Capitol supplies drugs somewhere. Stinking Capitol.

I hate the Capitol. I wait for the trainer, Tiara, to finish reading that stinking way too long list of stations. This gymnasium styled place is huge. Very huge. Like high on drugs too much huge.

I sigh. My skin is yellowish from the time without my mother's precious supply of drugs. I'd rather kill myself than not take drugs for at least a week.

Then Tiara finishes, "Well, you're all free now," And with a whoop I run to the nearest station.

**Libra Seymone (D10F)**

That bad Turk. Yes, I mean Turk Radish. Yesterday, on the chariot rides, he just hopped on one of the horses while I hopped around in my chicken suit. That never-been-hurt kid's been so much of a pest lately.

He's been watching replays of all of the Hunger Games reapings this year. He probably wants allies since the bloke can't do well by himself. Here I am standing at the edible plants station.

Taking a glance at the monitor on the wall with scientific names of plants, I shake my head. No need to go here. I don't really need any weapon training. Ever since I heard about taking my name out of the reaping bowl (when I was thirteen) I started to train so I could volunteer to escape the hell Peacekeeper Horn created for me.

He did things that you couldn't imagine to me and a bunch of other beautiful girls. The flick of his whip is all too familiar with the bunch of us. But I was Horn's favorite. He inflicted any punishment on me and even killed my Dad, Marcus, just cause he wanted to stop him.

I hate Horn. He is the worst being somebody could ever imagine. So I've been training with an axe ever since then when I realized he was gonna take my name out of the reaping so I wouldn't be taken away from him.

Now I'm here tying knots. No idea how I got here, I just am. The knot station is right in the middle of the brand new nunchuk station and the dress up station. I tie knots and make a few traps I remember Horn using on some girls.

"I'm impressed," The trainer says, obviously very impressed. Poking a stick into one of my traps, it is caught in a net that hangs from an artificial tree.

"Good, good," He says. I walk off again. Now what? I sit down on a bench and sigh. At least this training room doesn't give me the haunted feeling. The haunted feeling of hundreds of past tributes' wishes, hopes, and dreams. Most of them are dead.

That's the feeling I always got when they showed the training area on TV. I think lots of other tributes are noticing that except for the careers (who actually have that prissy girl from 9 with them). They're all in line at the spear station and that girl from 13 just speared through the head of a dummy. Lucky shot.

I stand up again. I notice that there are many stations with trainers sleeping. Maybe there are too many stations. Then I feel the glare of someone. Turning around, I see the gamemakers watching me. They wonder what I can do.

Running swiftly to the hand-to-hand combat area, I grab a dagger. I won't throw this, no. I swiftly run to the artificial human who is moving rather swiftly with robotic steps and is carrying a plastic sword.

Running at the thing, I swipe it with the dagger and its arm falls off. That was too easy. These things are supposed to be as hard as human flesh and bones. Is that what I can do? Have I turned into a monster?

**Pepper Bloom (D13M)**

"Pepper is _not _a girl name!" I shout at Hippolyta. Me, yes, Pepper _Bloom_ is kind of girly, but I've met a bunch of kids named Paprika before. The female tribute from 9 last year's name was Hilbert. I know I can rub it in Hippolyta's face, but she'd say that Hilbert wasn't her and some snobby stuff.

Here we are, us eight careers. We don't need anybody else. We mainly have Hippolyta because she's very snobby and tributes like to stay away from her. That gives us plenty of privacy. Cyrus is there cause everybody's scared of him. Mirror is the person that gets us sponsors, Dex and Helia are strong. Nikki (or Nuka as I prefer to call her) and I both are brave and courageous. A perfect pack along with that girl from 4 Marisa whose District partner, Xander, hates us. Marisa has very good stamina.

"I don't care," says Hippolyta, snapping me back into reality. I blink as though I don't remember where we are. Hippolyta then makes a lucky shot by hitting the bull's eye on the target with her knife. "Your turn," She yawns.

Angrily, I grab a throwing knife and toss it at her target. Slicing right in the middle of the handle, I also make a lucky bull's eye. "Great shot!" Marisa calls out to us. "Both of you, now get over here!"

"Career huddle up," Dexter says, "Who is our leader?"

"Our leader? Why would we need a leader?" Hippolyta (or The Hippo, I'll just call her) says obviously very bored and such.

"Because somebody needs to organize everything, like guarding and hunting for loners," Helia says then adding, "duh! Right, Mirror?"

Mirror automatically says, "Yes, right, Helia," and goes back into her little idle world of nothing but seeing how beautiful she is.

"I nominate myself!" (Yes, that's The Hippo).

"I nominate Dexter!" says Nuka.

"I nominate Pepper!" says Marisa and everybody has something to say about that.

"Yeah, me too, I agree!" says Dexter.

"That sucker, a leader?" says The Hippo.

"Sure thing, I agree on that, too!" Nuka pipes up.

"I agree, right Mirror?" Helia says.

"Yes, right, I agree, too," says Mirror rather dreamily.

"So, it's official!" Dexter says, "Pepper is our leader!"

**Watts Edison (D3F)**

"So? Are you in it?" Asks Chance. Chance Bailey, the boy from 9 wants me, in an alliance.

"I have to think about it. Who else is in?" I ask him while furrowing my brow.

"Uh…" He starts, "Nobody except for me, I'm thinking about the pair from 6 and Ethan from 8. Maybe even the disguise kid from 10,"

"What about me?" Asks Turk. He walks in covered with paint. It's all over him. His hair is all rainbow-colored and I can barely see his training suit. It's completely covered in paint. He is also wearing a fake moustache and a makeshift necklace.

"Erm-" I say hoping Chance will explain and of course, the charismatic boy does.

"Well, I was thinking if you could join our alliance," Chance says calmly.

However, I protest, "I'm not in it yet! We haven't even shook hands yet," But Chance grabs my hand and shakes it.

"There, it's official," I'm about to say something, but I shrug. It might not be bad to be in an alliance with Chance.

"I would join, but my hands are filthy. Have you seen where the fishing station is, I really need to wash up," Turk says awkwardly. I shake my head and point to the nearest station behind us. Paint pollutes water and makes everything gross, but this is the Capitol. We'll see how they can stand gross.

Then we hear the splash of Turk jumping into the water. "Well, he's kind of awkward, but he's good. He's in our alliance," I say.

"We need one more person," Chance says, "A four person alliance is good enough,"

**Simon Sherman (D5M)**

Here I am eating a delicious sandwich these Capitolites call burgers. It's very delicious. It consists of a white creamy sauce, a slab of crispy meat, lettuce, tomato, and cheese. There are 'buns' instead of bread slices and they have these sesame seeds. I eat alone and so do others.

But the good thing about eating alone is that I know all alliances. The careers and the Hippolyta girl are an alliance minus Xander. Chance from 9, Watts from 3, and Turk from 10 are together with the boy from 7, Oliver, nearby. The pair from 6 are sitting close together.

Lyander from 3 and Everett from 7 are chatting. That might be a possible alliance. I then focus on the lunch dessert. Here in the Capitol, they have a dessert for every meal except for dessert. The lunch dessert is shaped like elephants. I grab an elephant and sniff it.

Oh, this is marzipan. I've heard of it and smelled it before, but I've never tried it. And I never will. The boy from 8, Ethan snatches it out of my hands and the careers are eating the rest up. No marzipan for me. That's fine.

This food here, it's unnatural. Yes, sure it's better than the spinach and egg rations we have in our storage but it's so weird. I'd love to eat a piece of district 5 golden brown bread again, but the stuff here are nearly all sweet. I excuse myself.

My thirty minutes of eating are done. Now I'm going to train again. No excuse.

* * *

** Okay, you like it? I personally think I'm in a rush here. Anyone else think I'm going too fast or making things too short? Here I'll introduce the way of answering questions. In some chapters (like this one) you'll see four questions. One is about the Hunger Games novel, the next is about Catching Fire, the next is about Mockingjay, and the final one is something entirely random. They mostly have math in them. For getting correct on the first question, you get 3 points, for the second, you get 5, the third, you get 10, and the final one gets you 20. Here are the questions now!**

**1. Find the chapter Rue died in. Multiply the number by 7, divide it by 2, subtract 60. What is the answer?**

**2. Take the district Bonnie and Twill are going to. Subtract it by 3, multiply that by 5, and divide by 10. You have the result. Put the word district in front of it. In the 75****th**** Hunger Games, who killed the male of that district? **

**3. What does Haymitch raise by the end of chapter 27?**

**4. Which do I like better? Soccer, math, food, or ice cream? **


	8. Training Day 2

** Here we go! The answers to the questions were:**

** 3**

** Finnick (The 75****th**** Games, remember)**

** Geese**

** I like them all equally! Tricked you!**

** Sorry for taking so long! I'm so sorry. Thanks to all my patient viewers! I'll add 10 points to all of you!**

**Rhy Hunter (D11M)**

As I wake up, my brain immediately whoops. Training again! Training is pretty fun after all. I immediately jump up off the bed. Practically running into the bathroom, I snatch my tooth brushing supplies off of the sink and I nearly fall into the bathtub. I'm overexcited, I guess.

I begin to brush my teeth when thoughts of my district partner flow into my brain. My district partner is a drug addict which means she is constantly getting high, although I'm not sure what that means. Maybe one of those nerds from 3 can tell me later. I'm sure it has something to do with getting crazy after you start drugging yourself. That's what kids from district 6 do.

I then stop procrastinating and finally notice that my toothbrush is completely covered in red and white toothpaste. Sometimes I can really get off track. Deciding that I wouldn't need tooth brushing today, I walk to the table.

There I meet Rose and Thorn, my mentors. I notice Thorn because of his spiky hair and Rose has those long eyelashes and big eyebrows. There, as I see them, I blush. No idea why, just an instinct.

"I'm going to go training, bye!" I say simply and turning my face away as quickly as I can, I walk away.

"Hold your horses, Buster, where'd you think you're going?" Asks Thorn. I look behind me. Thorn is holding up a plate of waffles and a cup of coffee. "You'll need a quick breakfast before you-"

"Outrageous! Waking up late for training!" Screeches the district 11 escort, Ginger, who is standing at the door and shaking her finger at me. "Your punishment shall be no breakfast!"

She snatches the plate and cup from Thorn's hand and walks away. As she leaves, Rose starts to giggle and then begins to laugh not unlike a hyena would. "I put farting powder on it all! Wait till the other escorts see- I mean smell!" This brings up another set of laughs while Thorn rolls his eyes.

"That is one damn crazy woman," Thorn mutters under his breath. He then nudges me with his shoulder. "You better get going, boy, this is one heck of a big day,"

**Ethan Beck (D8M)**

Here I am in this giant gymnasium. Just one of twenty-six tributes all competing against each other. But of course, I've been reeled into certain death and there's no use trying. But I still can, to shape myself into a better survivalist. So I can last out the other tributes.

And after walking around, I end up in the rock-jumping station. It's supposed to be a simulation of rocks on water and I need to jump from rock to rock without falling on the slippery floor. The rocks are just levitating by some unknown force. "So? You want to try it out?" The trainer asks.

"Sure," I say, scowling. Then, I scramble up to the platform. I scan the rocks. Some of them are too small to jump on, but some of the large ones have visible cracks in them. I jump to the nearest rock. I nearly topple over, but I remain balanced.

Then, with speed that I didn't know, I quickly jumped on three other rocks and landed softly on a large one. I could hear the breaking of rock chunks behind me. That was a smooth move. Then glancing at the gamemaker's platform, I see that one of them is looking straight at me. Pretending not to notice, I hop to the other side.

"Nice," says the trainer. He pushes a button and the rocks shrink. Without thinking, I zigzag across the rocks and land on the beginning platform with a thump. I can practically sense that gamemaker's eyebrows going up. She knows that I'm good, that I can do it, that I can win. And I have to, just to make sure my little sister back at home stays safe.

**Reese Crackers, Gamemaker Extraordinaire**

I finish looking at that kid from 8, Ethan, when I see the boy from 3 and the girl from 7. They're almost going to make out if I don't stop them. Pushing a button on my keyboard, a hook grabs the boy and sits him right on top of the mountain climbing station. The girl looks nearly relieved.

Here we are, we as in gamemakers. Sitting and watching the tributes while wishing that dinner would come soon. I swear that I once saw Octavius doze off until they started passing out the cupcakes.

But now, it seems that the gamemaker's attention have been focused on somebody. They're all looking in the same direction. I also instinctively look that way and watch as the boy from 7 slices two dummies in half with one axe. And he still looks quite gloomy. Probably some malfunction in his brain, but he's good.

I jot down notes on who to watch during private training in a couple of days. So far, I've got two, Ethan and that boy from 7. I despise careers. Why? Well, everybody loves them, right? Exactly, and it seems quite unfair that they have their little group and training at their own little stations. It's illegal, but Firethorn doesn't care, he has his troubles on what the chefs will be cooking tonight.

My brother, Donovan agrees as well, and he's the head gamemaker after Octavius is gone. Those careers are strong, but not as clever as me. Pressing a button on my keyboard, I start to create hidden traps all over the arena.

**Nikki (Nuka) Griffyn (D13F)**

Here I am, alone, by myself with all the other careers going to their rooms to get early dinner. I grab a sword at the sword fighting station, the only station with an absent trainer. I slash the sword through a dummy and dodge the automatic fighter's stick which it is whirling around rapidly.

I manage to trip it with my sword and slash it through its neck. Automatic death. I didn't know that I was good with a sword. My preferred weapon were throwing knives, I hit my mark 2/3 of the time. I rarely ever miss, but this, this sword. The gleam of it and the beauty of its strikes. It is my new favorite. Dropping the sword carelessly, I walk away and begin to think of home.

I ask myself what my brother and my friend, Candy, are doing. They would be eating cheese right now while trying to get over the loss of me. Amusement fills my head. Ah, what a life in the Capitol, no simple meals like cheese and bread. Candy would be appalled. She loves cheese. And I am so bored of the taste.

Then, I look around, suddenly remembering where I am. Nobody is here unless you count the trainers who are packing up. It's time to go. I'm taking another step towards the Games.


	9. Training Day 3

**Hunter Raymond (D6M)**

Shaking my head, I wake up. It's one of _those _dreams. A dream with Hero screaming right after his district partner, Lilly stabs him in the back. A dream with no hope. I sigh. It's been a while since I've seen that face, my brother, idol, and friend, Hero, the father of Colleen's daughter. Which means I'm the uncle of Colleen's daughter although I have to play out a romance with Colleen. So confusing!

And I have to act out everything, and it's very difficult for me, Colleen is a girl, she's good at that romance stuff. And me, I'm the oblivious boy who knows nothing about love other than Romeo and Juliet or my other girlfriend back at home.

And then reality floods into me. It's going to be time for training. Right after my breakfast. Training, it does nothing but get the careers even more confident. They get a good look at how wimpy we are. Training is also quite boring nowadays. There's nothing interesting except for watching that boy from 10 fall around. He's a clumsy oaf. My knowledge of weaponry matches none other. I bet nobody else had an older brother who could name every weapon he touched with his eyes closed.

A few hours later I find myself holding up an axe. No idea how I got here, I just did. Summoning the strength I had in my body, I fling it at the dummy and it slices right through. I grunt in victory. And I actually think some people are watching. Yes, there's that pair, the male from 3 and the female from 7, they're nearby. And also, strangely, there's that loner, the boy from 4. He's watching as though completely surprised.

Grabbing another axe from the shelf next to the trainer, I fling this one at an even farther dummy. It doesn't slice it's insides open, but does cut off its head. That was a nice shot, probably lucky though.

I hear some of the tributes around me whispering. I grab another axe, the heaviest one. The trainer, Liam, pushes a button and the dummies start moving around crazily. Then, tossing the axe with all the strength in my body, and using all of the focus in my head, I hit. I hit two dummies. I cut one's head off and sliced through the middle of another one. Maybe it's not just pure luck. Maybe it's pure skill.

Then, arming myself with two axes, I toss them at the dummies and focus on them. Five of the dummies are sliced through with them both. I've got myself my favorite weapon. Now, it's time to go survival.

**Alyxandra Lumenos (D5F)**

I don't know how I ended up watching that puny boy from 6 toss axes at dummies, but I somehow ended up there. The careers were there, the Mixed Beans (that's what I call that weird alliance with the D9 kid as a leader) Group were also standing around. But while they were watching Liam push that button that made the dummies go crazy, I walked over to the trap station.

Nearly nobody was here. They were all lining up behind the D6 kid except for Simon, my nerdy district partner, he's somehow got himself stuck in his own rope trap, the fool. Why doesn't he just kill himself. He won't be any good in these games.

**Pon Yulley (D12M)**

And… it's finally lunch time! Wait, I mean… Yay, it's lunch time. This Capitol food is so weird. Yesterday, we ate something terrible! I mean not terrible as in taste, but it looked so unhealthy. It was a creamy looking foam thing with spinach in the shape of farm animals. There was also a stack of cookies right next to the spinach. The spinach tasted sweet, the foam tasted sweet, the cookies (why would anyone eat cookies for lunch) were sweet. I didn't even want to touch the hard-boiled eggs or the chicken wings.

If I could just have some wild dog soup from the Hob. That would be great right now, the outrageous food here looks like it could go up in smoke any minute. Speaking of smoke…

I check my hair. Yes, good, still gray. Why? No idea, just like that when I grew up, and people think that I build fires for a living. Only desperate people would do that. And I could say I am sort of desperate. Desperate to live. I do want to survive, but how.

Then, my thoughts pop when something taps on my shoulder rather harshly. It's my district partner, Cara, she's poking me in the ribs now. "What?!" I groan.

"Your food, it can't just sit here. I just wanted you to eat. You need to stay healthy," she says plainly without much emotion. I can tell she's thinking about something else. Something is tugging on her mind. I know the feeling.

Then I absentmindedly grab something and put it to my mouth and start to chew and chew until I realize that I'm chewing on a flower. An overlarge pink flower. Yuck. That was _so _tasty. I bet I could live on those back at home.

"You eat flowers?" The boy from 7 across from me asks. He has this weird curious look in his eyes and he looks just like he was finished with a large temper.

"Well, of course I do," I say sarcastically rolling my eyes.

"You do?" The boy asks. He obviously has no idea what sarcasm is.

"Actually, much to the contrary," That nerd from 3, the female says, "Flowers excluding dandelions and most others that dwell around district 12 of course are very poisonous unless you boil them in water which eliminates the bacteria and blah, blah, blah," Yeah, it went something like that until I scooted over a bit.

These tributes are weird this year. I hope I don't get killed by one of them. That would be a nightmare.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I was kind of busy and training was getting kind of boring. Next chapter will be the private sessions. I think I can get it on tomorrow. - Zephyrme**


	10. Private Sessions

**Helia Delphi (D2F)**

And as we wait, they start to call people's names. First they call Cyrus up. What score would he get? District 1 boys usually get eights or nines. I remember one getting a ten before. They usually don't get under a seven.

Anyway, Pepper being the leader was the best idea ever. Everybody agreed for him to be the leader and he is a great one. I wonder what score he'll get. Probably an eight. Average for your male from 13.

Now they're calling up Dexter (How'd they get to him so quickly?). Next is me. It's my turn next to show what I can do. And I'm excited.

**Reese Crackers, Gamemaker Extraordinaire**

Ah, the private sessions. A great time to see what the tributes can do. My personal favorite. I've just witnessed the pair from District 1 who were quite doing what District 1 tributes usually do. Show off what they can do.

Then, Dexter was ripping a dummy to shreds with a sword before we dismissed him. And Helia, she was being unique. She threw a few knives into the sky and shot them all with her bow and arrow. That means a high score.

Now, I am witnessing the boy from District 3 who doesn't seem like he can do anything. He grabs a few weights and sets them around a dummy and swinging his mace, he knocks down the stuff down like he was playing bowling. Interesting.

And the training sessions went sort of like that. Most of the gamemakers were drunk, bored, and pissed off and refused to help make scores, so I did most of it. I hope they're happy with the scores I made.

**Everett (Evvie) Myles (D7F)**

Anyway, I was half- asleep when they called me to the living room. Drowsily, I just teetered towards the couch and fell asleep again.

Then, I finally wake up. Oliver is shaking me uncontrollably. "Wake up or you'll miss the scores sleepy!" He shouts. I shake my head.

"Okay! Just quit it! I'm awake!" I shout at him. And on the TV in front of us stands Caesar Flickerman he's in rainforest green now. Weird. He's usually something weirder.

"Well," says Caesar, "Here are the tributes' scores! And wow look at that! Three tens and whoa! A few zeroes! And even an eleven!" Watching Caesar I sigh. Nice score, I think to myself before falling asleep.

**Short chapter, right? Here are the scores!**

**(D1): Cyrus, 8 and Mirror, 7  
(D2): Dexter, 8 and Helia, 10  
(D3): Lyander, 4 and Watts, 5  
(D4): Xander, 0 and Marisa, 7  
(D5): Simon, 10 and Alyxandra, 6  
(D6): Hunter, 2 and Colleen, 4  
(D7): Oliver, 0 and Everett, 6  
(D8): Ethan, 10 and Isla, 7  
(D9): Chance, 8 and Hippolyta, 8  
(D10): Turk, 7 and Libra, 9  
(D11): Rhy, 4 and Jessa, 1  
(D12): Pon, 9 and Cara, 11  
(D13): Pepper, 7 and Nikki, 9**


	11. Interviews

**Simon Sherman (D5M)**

Here I am dressing up while the thoughts of my score reach me. "How did I get such a big score?" I think aloud, maybe too loud.

"Maybe it's because you have a big ass, and a dumb brain," snaps Alyxandra who is in the neighboring dressing room. I ignore her quite easily. I'm actually quite small anyway. Then thoughts come back to me again.

All I did was make this giant trap. The gamemaker's didn't seem to know I was there, probably because I just walked in quietly, so that gave me time. I just built this giant trap and made a catapult, too. And for some lucky reason, it worked and the sword was catapulted at the dummy's heart while it was being choked by a noose at the other end of the trap. And while it was going, one gamemaker called out and pointed at me. That was it. I got a 10. A 10. Terrible! I'd be the target of careers! Maybe I should've done nothing at all. Probably what those zero scorers did so nobody would target them.

Shaking my head, I apply this invisible powder thing to my silver suit to make it look shiny just like the outcome of converting things into electricity. Shiny. They told me to wear it, so I did. And here I am with a silver suit, silver pants, combed red hair, and my red eyes looking very nervous.

The interviews are coming up. To ensure that I have a decent number of sponsors, I have decided to go the easy way. Pretending. Pretending to be youthful and fragile so that people will pity me. And then the bullies back at home will start sending me bombs. I flinch at the thought.

"Simon! Your lessons! We forgot! Get your clothes on right!" Screeches my escort and she practically jumps into the room wielding a comb and a tie in her hands. Since I'm too startled to move, she runs at me and fixes my hair and wrestles the tie on. She also manages to get me to sit down on a fancy chair.

"Lessons in the dressing room? You should've just asked me to go back to the room…"

"I don't care! Your mentors forgot! They always do! Your mentors are with Alyxandra right now! Now sit like a gentleman!" She pulls me into a very painful position. "Perfect, now we work on the smiling and the facial expressions!" She gives me a bitter smile and pulls my mouth into a smile and my eyebrows into a happy face.

And she tosses me a book. "I expect you to memorize the first chapter very soon," Then, still in the gentleman pose, I start to read the book.

And as soon as I read the title, I know that I'm done for. 'The Book of Smiles and Speeches for Gentlemen'. It's some sort of giant adult book and the first chapter has about a gazillion chapters.

And grumbling, I memorize the first chapter. It's a really dull book that I can't help comment about in my head. It went like this.

_The first thing a gentleman needs to learn before getting a few friends to socialize with, he must first socialize and never be shy._

Who cares? I can't not be shy. I just can't help it, but I hate it when nosy people try to break into my privacy. It's just letting out secrets. I hate when it goes like that.

Wait, these interviews will have hundreds, thousands, even millions of people all watching me, all waiting for me to spill out things. All-

"Never mind about that book, it's outdated. At least we still have three hours to go!" The escort says. Yeah, I think to myself, three hours of hell.

**Mirror VanSaah (D1F)**

Now I can officially say that I hate my prep team. They're so nosy, always asking me how I get this pale skin. I can't tan it, nor pale it. They buzz around me like annoying flies and keep getting under my skin. Almost literally. One of them nearly sliced open my skin to check why I was pale.

And my gorgeous eyelashes, they nearly sliced them off until my stylist backed them away from my face. It's perfect, my face is, I mean. I often think about it so much that I don't really know what's going on.

And now, the stylists are trying to get me even more sexy than I am now. But that's impossible. They can only make it worse. I begin to know what I'm going to do, what I'm going to say and act. Act amazing, precious, sexy, and I'll get everybody I want on my side.

So easily done and so greatly planned. So… so much like me. Amazing. I'm absolutely amazing. And I will win these upcoming Games.

**Xander Fisher (D4M)**

Here I am sitting in line with the other tributes right behind Marisa. And I can't believe what I'm wearing. What I'm wearing is what the captain of an old vessel would wear to parties. And I'm also wearing this ridiculous hat. Probably just so that people would stare at me. It's completely white. No style in that.

Anyway, I'm still acting handsome there no matter what. Bowing to the ladies and taking off my hat, giving it to Caesar to check. I've got it planned. And I've got the answers to Caesar's questions planned, too. Easy.

And now, I'm watching the girl from 2 (boy, do I hate her) act polite and a bit distant like she's thinking very carefully about something in her own head. She's probably acting. And then she says, "I'm not winning the games for me, I'm winning it for everybody who helped me do it," And when Dexter comes up, I nearly miss what he says because I'm thinking if I can say that or not.

And then the intelligent girl from 3 is up with Caesar, chatting about technology and computer chips. She doesn't really seem like she has a strategy, but she seems honest and trustworthy. And when Caesar asks, "So, what's special about you that will make you win these games?"

She shrugs and says, "I'm just your average District 3 girl, nothing special about me, especially when I'm sandwiched between the pretty people of Districts one, two, and four."

"Oh come on," Caesar says. You see, he helps people like that even though he's a freak who probably uses spray paint on himself. And the other interviews go like that. And it's my turn.

I walk up to the stage with people clapping. I hear someone shout, "Xander the sailorman!" In a district 4 accent. I see Dad, standing in the audience, holding a coffee cup. He waves.

I walk up to Caesar and sit down on the chair next to him. "So, Xander, nervous? Confident? What do you feel about the games tomorrow,"

"Well, the only problem is that the whole nation will be staring at me, so uh… I'll get a little nervous,"

"But don't you realize?" Caesar says, "That the whole nation is watching you now," And I look as petrified as possible as he says that just to put up with the shy act.

"It is?" I whisper to Caesar. He smiles and shakes his head.

"Of course it is. It'll just be fame and fortune for you to win. And anyway, about your score, your zero? What were you planning?"

"Nothing" I say plainly, "And that's what I did, nothing. I'm leaving my skills for the arena," Caesar raises his eyebrows.

"Well, this is one tough opponent, aren't you? Well, you seem well. If you win your district will welcome you so much better than they would normally,"

"Of course, and I will win! And the end others will fear me, fear my power. Be afraid of my district!"

And the buzzer goes off. "And that's it for Xander Fisher!" There's a big applause and I walk away sitting back down. And that's that.

* * *

** So, did you like it? It was kind of plain and short. But that's it. Who's POV was your favorite?**


	12. Pre-Bloodbath

**Julius Curtain (Capitol Resident)**

I have no idea how, but Octavius Coppertwist asked me to come here personally. Here in this extraordinary gamemaker room. Simply amazing. There are buttons everywhere and a computer which I sometimes see people playing games on.

And I ask, "Can I play, too?" When I see that one gamemaker stands up and walks away.

"This isn't a game, we're controlling these cameras so that they can get into the right places, you can't help. You're on the happenings squad,"

"How come I get to be a future gamemaker, but I can't hide cameras?" I grumble, and my partner, a teenage kid with dreadlocks named Gemini Kai shrugs.

"I don't know, ask Octavius," he says while shaking his head, "But how come he asked us? I have terrible grades in math!" And Gemini pulls out a calculator and starts to punch numbers on it.

"So, what are we doing here?" I ask Octavius' assistant, Reese.

And Reese says, "You're here because you two are the biggest fans of the Games we could find. You two are the people who decide what happens. If a single tree falls, if there's a rainstorm in one area. If it snows. You've been reading those gamemaker magazines and know what to do when it gets too boring. Nobody else reads them but you two!"

"Oh, so we're the biggest HG fans? Cool!" Gemini Kai says as Octavius comes in carrying gamemaker robes. "And I'm the youngest gamemaker in the history of gamemakers!" Gemini Kai says dreamily.

"Unless you count Baby Rutherford of course," I say to him.

"Baby Rutherford doesn't count! He did nothing but sit and push random buttons!"

"And everybody died in two days except for the victor," I say thoughtfully.

"And the games will be starting very soon. We've got the hovercraft ready and all set. Each of the tributes are travelling to their own separate preparation areas," A voice says on the intercom.

"Very good," Octavius says.

**Pon Yulley (D12M)**

And here I am in my preparation spot eating a meal of waffles and sausages. I know I have to eat well, but this food is so weird. But I guess it's better than eating nothing. I have to stay strong for the bloodbath which is only in a few minutes.

And I realize that I'm staring at the elevator. The thing that will bring me up to the arena, to possible death. And after a minute of analyzing the arena, the gong will sound and I might die. It is very possible.

My stylist, Gwyneth, is busy taking a look at the clothes. But I don't care about her shouts of proclamation. I'm eating. I have to. I cover the waffles with maple syrup again and start eating while also nibbling on the end of a chocolate bar. I need sugar for energy. And then I hear Gwyneth shout something, "Strange! Strange indeed!"

**Hippolyta Springwell (D9F)**

"What's wrong with that tacky clothes?" I ask my stylist, Jake, as he turns the clothes around and around in his hands.

"Just strange. These clothes seem like they could be for anytime," He picks up a lightweight coat and examines it along with some jeans. "Jeans? Plain black shirt? Lightweight coat? Strange arena! Seems like somewhere a bit windy though," he says curiously while feeling the coat.

"Maybe the arena will be flat plains with a few little forests." I say. "Of course it's gonna be something like that, or something different,"

"Well, it's been thirteen years after the last rebellion, so I'd expect some sort of twist, but this is nothing like what I thought. Oh well," Jake says wrapping up the clothes in plastic and tossing the bundle at me. "Put it on, you're going in less than fifteen minutes,"

**Oliver Juniper (D7M)**

I'm standing here right in front of the elevator that will take me to the arena. My stylist has walked away. He doesn't care about me especially since I struck out at him yesterday because he made me wear a dress by accident.

As I stand, I fiddle with my wooden necklace with three woodchips on it. I feel the one with my name. I am almost immediately soothed. I'm going into this arena, going to practically die. Certain death.

But I'm lucky since I'm with my alliance. Turk, Chance, and Watts. My friends, my helpers, my allies. "Tributes, it is time to step into the elevators." A voice on the intercom says. And following his orders, I step in and hear the door close. I feel myself rise, and I don't dare to look back.

* * *

** Ooh, suspense… For this chapter, I decided for the 3 POVs to be those of a loner, a career, and one in another alliance. So I got them. Next chapter is bloodbath. Excited? I know I am!**


	13. Bloodbath Part 1

**Isla Lacey (D8F)**

And the elevator rises. And rises. And rises up to the point where I think it ought to stop. It rises more and finally, I'm let out onto some area. Sunlight blinds my eyes for a second, but I can focus now.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, let the 87th Annual Hunger Games Begin!" Booms the voice of Claudius Templesmith.

Looking around to analyze the arena, I realize that we're up high in the sky. Actually, we're on the flat top of a ramp. We're all equidistant between each other and the Cornucopia. Right in front of me is a skateboard. Oh no. Looking around, I see that the other tributes have wheeled vehicles of their own. Some even have bicycles.

Then, realizing that since I'm high up, I can see more. I look down for a bit and see a compass right near the bottom of the ramp. The red needle is pointing exactly forward, I'm standing in the south-most ramp. Looking to the North, I see some wheat fields and some grassy area.

To my East, there's a giant island with a coast that sort of slants like the left part of the number 7. Strange. And is that a factory on it?

To my West, there are a bunch of techy looking capsules with what looks like mutts frozen inside of them. Won't want to go there, would I.

To my South, I see a round lake with a pirate ship in the middle and I can just make out a little bit of a sunken ship.

And the curious thing is, that to my southeast, there are two mountains standing almost side by side. One is dusty and one is shiny. And I suddenly think of Districts 12 and 1. Hmm…

But then my thoughts are clouded with the fear of the minute being nearly over. And then I hear the gong.

**Cara D' Aramitz (D12F)**

Some tributes have no idea what to do. We're on these ramp things and I have a bicycle in front of me. After the gong sounded, the pair from 6 just zoomed down. The girl went into the opening of the Cornucopia and the boy crashed at the side. Too bad.

I look around and see Dexter next to me. He's turning a letter around and around in his fingers. My letter that I sent a Capitolite to give him. My letter that I used Karlie's special pencil to write. My letter revealing my little schoolgirl crush on Dexter. No biggie.

And then, I hop onto the bicycle and zoom down. Other people seem to follow my lead, but they manage to hop of their vehicles before they get to the Cornucopia. And the careers are fast. They surround the Cornucopia, armed with weapons. And then I see, stacked on top of the Cornucopia, are boxes. Gold colored boxes with a number and a letter on each one. And I spot one with 12 and F. Female of District 12, that's me.

I manage to run through a gap the careers don't notice and scramble up the Cornucopia. Then, I try to pull the top of the box off, but it won't budge. Then I see the dark-green screen on the box. "What the heck is this for?" I ask myself and punch the screen.

All it needed was my touch, and it sprang open revealing a set of very fine knives. I could use these very well. And I throw it at the closest person I see, the now unconscious boy from 6.

**Libra Seymone (D10F)**

That little terror of a girl from 12 has a pack of knives from a box on top of the Cornucopia. I see that there are twenty-six boxes in total. Each one for each tribute and they all have touch scanners. It has to be the same fingers of that certain person to open it.

How do I know? Well, I just opened my box and found a whip. Tossing it away disgustedly, I frown and spot the bottle, shimmering in the sunlight. Dashing down from the top of the Cornucopia, I reach for the bottle, but the boy from 12 grabs it before I do. And he's running away until the boy from 1, that scary Cyrus stabs him through the heart with a sword.

I run over to him and rummage through his supplies. There's the bottle of drowsy poison and a water gun. Perfect for my scheme.

Pouring down as much poison as I can into the gun, I smile. Running at the boy from 7 who is screaming for no real reason, I squirt some drowsy poison into his mouth and he falls instantly, seeming dead although he's just sleeping.

I turn around and shoot some at Cyrus, but he's right at me and dodges my attack. "So, you want death?" He asks. I try to run, but I can't see the flash of the sword going through my heart.

**Dexter Roosevelt (D2M)**

Here I am, on top of the Cornucopia tossing boxes that aren't mine as far as I can until I find mine. Opening it up, I find a very sharp spear. Well, it'll do.

And then I see it happen. The tiny girl from 12, the one who sent me the love letter, throws a knife at the boy from 10, but he ducks out of the way to examine a box when the knife buries itself in Cyrus' head.

He gapes and falls down, his skin as white as a sheet, but nobody seems to notice except for the boy from 10, me, and Cara, the girl from 12.

Roaring, I jump down from the top of the Cornucopia and throw my spear. It zooms toward the escaping boy from 5, but he doesn't die. It just barely scrapes him on the leg. He picks up the spear, winks in a boyish way and runs. Great, my weapon taken by the boy from 5. But the box is what matters.

I scan the area to see who's dead. There's that boy from 7, he looks crumpled on the ground. The boy from 12 is bleeding heavily. I know he's dead. The boy from 6 has a knife stuck in him. He's probably dead. And that girl from 10 that Cyrus killed is dead, too. Oh, and Cyrus is dead.

But I'm still in this fight. This fight to get home.

* * *

**Okay! Here is a list of deaths, injuries, and illnesses.**

**Deaths:  
1. Hunter Raymond, hit by a throwing knife by: Cara D' Aramitz  
2. Pon Yulley, stabbed through the heart by: Cyrus Bridgebell  
3. Libra Seymone, stabbed through the heart by: Cyrus Bridgebell  
4. Cyrus Bridgebell, knife in brain by: Cara D' Aramitz**

**Injuries:  
Simon Sherman, scraped by spear by: Dexter Roosevelt  
Marisa Dlyen, stabbed by a trident in the leg by: Xander Fisher  
Watts Edison, arm twisted by: Pepper Bloom  
Pepper Bloom, bloody nose by: Li-Li Darling  
Chance Bailey, multiple cuts on arm by: Hippolyta Springwell  
Hippolyta Springwell, kicked hardly multiple times by: Chance Bailey**

**Illnesses:  
Oliver Juniper, drowsy illness by : Libra Seymone**


	14. End of BB and day 1 end

**Turk Radish (D10M)**

Knowing well that Oliver's still alive, I carry him piggyback style with my backpack in my arms. Oliver's backpack is with Chance. I was extremely lucky not to get hit by that dagger. Watts has a very large backpack with her, but her arm is twisted a little bit.

We keep walking and walking and walking. Checking my compass, we're going southeast. And we're looking at the mountain in front of us. A very dark and dusty looking one with a mine cart in front of it.

Chance walks into a little thicket he found. "Here we'll stay until we can keep moving on," he says and I don't object. Putting down Oliver, I help Watts set up one tent while Chance sets up the other one. It'll be fine staying here until Oliver gets up again.

**Ethan Beck (D8M)**

Unlike some people, I'm still here at the Cornucopia rushing down the slope on some roller-skates. I had no idea how to put them on until I found a little strap and went down.

That District 6 girl is bending down to her dead District partner. Ah, young love, always destroyed in the Hunger Games. Grabbing an axe next to a box with 8 and M on it, I throw it at the girl. It rips through her sides and the upper half of her body falls face-first onto the ground while the lower half wobbles a bit, and falls.

I bite my lip. I've killed somebody. Grabbing a backpack, a few axes, and the box, I run as far as I can.

**Simon Sherman (D5M)**

You seriously didn't expect me to be here, did you? But I'm still here, near the Cornucopia, up in a tree with a bow and arrows, although I don't really know how to use them.

Watching from the top of my tree, I see the girl from 9 (the perfectly snobby one) puking in a bush. I think the kicks from her district partner did her some good. She got kicked in the stomach a lot.

And then I see the girl from 11 walk up to her holding a large rock in her hands. She's bringing it down until the snobby one turns around and barfs on her. Surprised, the girl from 11 drops the rock and it falls on her own chest. She's struggling to get up, but the snobby one steps on her face with what seems like high heeled shoes and shoves an axe through the rock. The girl from 11 suddenly goes limp. And it's dark already. I start to hear cannons one by one. Six of them. Only six. Twenty tributes are still up and running. This must be a slow games.

I duck down in my tree again and start packing. I've seen enough. Everybody's leaving. Somebody might spot me. I'm leaving. And before you could say 'the longest word in the universe multiplied by seventy-four letters solved by twin primes' I zoom away in the direction of an area with lots of capsules with mutts frozen in them and once I pass by, I swear I hear a cracking sound.

**Lyander (Li-Li) Darling (D3M)**

We've been walking for a long time. It's already nighttime dark. We walked passed some ranch area with stables and wild horses until we found a giant rowboat and hopped in, narrowly escaping the horses.

And Everett is sleeping now inside the rowboat in the middle of the sea while I'm rowing with as much strength as I can. It can't really move without Everett helping, so I stop trying and rest.

Tonight, the sea is beautiful, all rainbow colored because of some weird fish swimming in it. And the moonlight is so heavenly. I've got to say that the gamemakers have made this arena very beautiful.

And then, hearing trumpets or something, I look into the sky and see faces. First there's Cyrus from 1. Surprising! How'd he die?

Then there's that girl from six and then her district partner. Which is not surprising, but it's a far skip everybody in districts 2,3, 4, and 5 are alive. Then, the girl from 10, the girl from 11, and the boy from 12. Done. Anthem and out.

So that's who's dead. I don't want to try to remember who's alive because I hear Everett say in her sleep, "Matteo,"

**Okay, that's that. Day 2 is coming up soon. Deaths, injuries, and illnesses below. Wait, no illnesses.**

**Deaths:  
Colleen Tyler, axe through her body by: Ethan Beck  
Jessa Matthews, axe in stomach by: Hippolyta Springwell  
Injuries:  
Everett Myles, cuts on the leg from wild horse chase  
Li-Li Darling, kicked by a horse on the back**


	15. Day 2 part 1

**Okay, just so you know, most of the tributes who will die are random and the top 8 is also completely random (except I kicked out a few top-eighters with authors that don't review at all). Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

**Chance Bailey (D9M)**

It's been a day already and only six people are dead. A whopping twenty others are still alive. But I hope they'll get drowsy from the poison. You see, when that district 10 girl was killed by Cyrus, she dropped her gun thing, and the liquid flowed downhill into a little stream which is probably emptying itself into a lake.

"Breakfast!" shouts Oliver loudly. He woke up in the middle of the night to say he was hungry and kept yelling until we woke up. I walk to the other tent where Watts and Oliver sleep and find Turk sitting cross-legged with Oliver next to him holding a plate of omelets.

"How'd you get this?" I ask Turk.

"Oh, it wasn't me, it was Watts. She found a group of wild chickens, she's still out there," Turk replies while trying to shove a fake moustache on his face.

"Did she go there with any weapons?" I ask Turk.

And Oliver shouts back, "No! No weapons! Just a fork!" And I shake my head. Watts would not live with just a fork. Jumping up and grabbing Turk's sword I run out of the tent and run far towards the mountains. And then I see a group of chickens all dead. And suddenly… boom!

The blast of a cannon startles me. Then I see a hovercraft lowering nearby. Who's dead? Peering through a few bushes, I see the dead body of Watts. It seems like she's been stabbed by something, but what?

And I see the girl from district 5 holding a parachute and a box of daggers. She then speeds away. Shaking my fist, I walk back to camp. Watts dead? Our smart one dead? And I was too dumb to realize that somebody should've taken watch or at least given Watts a weapon! Stupid, stupid, stupid! That Hippo girl would call me stupider. I'm glad that I gave her a few kicks.

Walking back to camp, I find Turk and Oliver packing up with everything nearly gone.

"Wha-" I say until I get interrupted by Oliver.

"We saw Watts on the hovercraft! We go now!" And handing me my backpack and Watts' handbag, they walk off with Turk carrying a heavy load of who-knows what.

"What are you carrying?" I ask him.

"Watts' machine. She built a little solar powered stove and microwave, so I guess we should take it," Turk huffs.

As we walk, Oliver stops to bend over a dead chicken, "Poison!" He says alarmingly while pinching his nose. He reminds me a little of my little brother who drew this picture of me… which is in my pocket right now.

"Hey! The person who killed Watts is probably the poisoner of these chickens!" Turk shouts out suddenly.

"Yeah, it was that district 5 girl. She got a sponsor gift and got daggers," I say simply while trying to think of home.

"That's dangerous," Oliver says quietly, "Poison and daggers! We have an assassin on our hands, fellows. A deadly opponent."

He's right, I know it. Deadly. I will get you Alyxandra Lumenos.

**Pepper Bloom (D13M)**

There was a cannon a little while ago and it startled me so much that I dropped my plate. Here we are, us careers, in a hunt. Me, Dexter, Mirror, and Helia are out on a hunt while those others, Nuka, Marisa, and The Hippo are guarding camp.

We haven't walked far, but we are thirsty. Somebody cut open all of the water bottles at bloodbath. Who was it? I don't know.

And here we are, at a lake with a pirate ship in the middle of it. "Anybody want water?" I ask as I stick my finger through the shimmering water. Surely I won't need iodine for it. And then I cup my hands into the water gulping it down.

And Dexter is looking at me, "That water probably has bacteria in it! You should've heated it or at least used iodine! Mirror has some!"

But I just shrug and wipe my mouth. "Who cares? It was good water!" But then for some reason, I feel sleepy. I start to tumble forwards a bit and I start to fall face-first into something cold.

**Helia Delphi (D2F)**

"Get him out!" Dexter shouts trying to pull Pepper up. He just drank a bit of water and then he just wobbled a bit and fell into the lake. It must have been poisoned with some sort of drowsy formula.

And then I snap my fingers, "Remember that girl from 10 and her poison? Her gun fell and it just went downhill and poured into that little stream. Then it went into the lake and Pepper drank the water,"

"Then how do we get freshwater?" Mirror asks while looking at her ring in an awkward way.

"No idea, maybe we could just desalinate the saltwater in the ocean over there, but no idea," Dexter says. "And how to we get Pepper out, he's sinking!" Boom! A cannon goes off. It's probably Pepper's because we see a hovercraft is lowering nearby.

"That's not a good sign, is it?" Mirror asks. We just shrug. This is going to be a big day.

**Rhy Hunter (D11M)**

What the heck is this place? I'm standing here in a very large forest with lots of bears walking around. And I saw some sheep, too. And they have no meat! I killed one and searched for meat, but I found nothing except fur, skin, and bones. But the fur is especially soft…

I don't know what I'm thinking, staying in these woods. I already hate them. And walking in a random direction, I find myself near a lake with a tiny rowboat in front of me.

Jumping into the rowboat, I row until I reach the big ship in the middle. Perfect, nobody else can spot me here unless they use another boat… I climb up a rope ladder and reach the crow's nest of the ship which has a pair of binoculars conveniently on the ground.

Picking it up and looking, I see two other rowboats and careers very close to one of them which looks like it can fit five people. Oh no. Putting the binoculars down, I start to climb down, but my vision is becoming blurrier and blurrier. That must be one of those prank binoculars.

That would mean somebody else is on this ship, but who? Nobody could swim that good unless it was district 4. It was that boy from 4 who conveniently left behind binoculars! And I hear a voice shout, "Who's there! Don't move!

**Gemini Kai (Rich Capitol Resident)**

And here I am in this gamemaker area with buttons at my hands. I'm sitting in a chair in front of a bunch of monitors. There are 27 of them, but eight of them are already off. There's one monitor to show each tribute and one big monitor in the center which shows the arena map.

What a genius idea! The arena is in the shape of the numbers 8 and 7 for the 87th games. And there are many sections, with most of them being based on districts. The map has faces of tributes scattered all over it. 18 tributes, all of them somewhere.

My partner, Mr. Curtain is now sitting at another chair with monitors similar to mine, but they have weather patterns. His job is to maintain the weather while I keep track of what's going on with each of the tributes.

And with the push of a button, the boy from 9 and his comrades are running away from a pack of dog mutts. Perfect. They'll be facing Alyxandra in no time.

* * *

** And that's that! Did you like it? Favorite death? Favorite POV?**

**Deaths:  
7. Watts Edison, stabbed multiple times by: Alyxandra Lumenos  
8. Pepper Bloom, drowned by drowsy poison by: Libra Seymone's poison**

**And that's it. **


	16. Day 2 End

**Alyxandra Lumenos (D5F)**

When I wake up, I think to myself, it's evening already. I stand up and find myself in a little hole in the ground. How'd I get here? Oh yeah!

Yesterday, I dug this hole up and slept in it, but I forgot to cover it with something. And that was after I poisoned the chickens which was after I slayed that girl from 3, which was my first kill.

And then I hear the howl of something very nearby. Jumping up immediately, I grab my backpack. And the barking grows louder along with the screaming of something or someone. Running as fast as I can while holding on to my backpack, I hide behind some big rock.

Wait a second, that's not a rock, that's a building. A giant skyscraper. Looking to my right, I see a sign with the words, Downtown, Capitol. Aw great! Somehow found myself in a replica of the Capitol's downtown.

And then a weird mechanical noise rings through the air, muffling the sound of the barking and screaming. There are three cars racing towards me. And the drivers? They're robots.

Jumping out of the way in time, the car in the lead spins towards my direction and zooms towards me, but instead, it hits the curb with a lot of force and breaks its headlights. The other cars then zoom away.

And I see something, silvery floating down to me. Another sponsor gift? Seriously? I already got one. Snatching it, I see that it's a rather large can of mutt repellent spray. Judging by the size of it, it'll last for a long time. Nice. And that's when I notice that the barking and howling is getting closer.

And suddenly, a dog about the size of one of those cars jumps from nowhere and I spray it in the face. It sniffs, gets a dizzy look in its eyes and runs away. Perfect. And then the screaming continues and a large shape lands near me rolling on the ground and standing up again. It's that boy from 10, his alliance might be around here, too. They're probably who's screaming.

The boy from 10's leg has a lot of marks and it's bleeding quite heavily. Then by pushing him with little force, he falls backwards. He's as good as dead anyway, no use in finishing the coward off.

And readying my knives, I listen for another sound. Whipping around at the slightest noise and calculating accuracy very quickly, I fling my knife at the enemy. No sound of pain follows, only a chopping noise. I wonder why.

The boy from 7, the weird screaming one stands there looking like the grim reaper. There are no cuts on him that I can see, but he looks perfectly fine. And he's holding an axe. And my knife is split in two on the ground. Great, I still have eleven more including a very sharp one which took the life of the girl from 3.

The boy spits on the ground and pulls out something from his pocket. It's a match case. And in the seconds that follow, he has a circle of fire around me. Hmm, I wonder who put all these leaves around me. And the boy from 10 is grinning from behind the fire tossing leaves randomly. Such a perfect way for me to win.

And grabbing a random dagger, I light it on fire like a torch and send it flying towards the boy from 7. He screams and tries to get the fire off of his shirt. He's bleeding a bit, but not that much.

And a whirring sound stops me from watching. Zooming my hand towards the back of my head, I catch an axe. I can hear somebody cursing behind me. It's the boy from 9, the confident one. He has burn marks on his skin and signs that he's been chased wildly. And jumping through the fire, I start the battle.

**Nikki Griffyn (D13F)**

And finally the others walk back carrying boxes of who-knows-what. "What took so long?" I ask.

"A certain mentor's son from district 4, that's what," Helia says, spitting on the ground.

"Where's Pepper?" Marisa asks, "And what did Xander do?"

"Pepper's dead," Dexter says quickly, "And Xander, well, he did something to the boy from 11. Else he wouldn't be stuck to the wall, but we left him, he was saying something about terrible eyesight. And then a trident sort of cut Mirror on the leg a little bit, so yeah, she has trouble walking,"

"Oh good, Pepper's dead," Hippolyta says, "He wasn't my type, now who's the leader? I nominate me!"

"No one's leader until we get a kill. Everything's gone terrible," I snap while standing up. "I'm going on a hunt. Anybody want to join me?"

**Xander Fisher (D4M)**

Those stupid careers. They didn't even check if it was poisoned or not and they let one of their own die. And one of them didn't see me come to stab her leg. Stupid.

And where am I? I'm underwater, in a replica of the Titanic. It's actually pretty weird, once you get on, you can breathe. There's some sort of air bubble around it which is awesome.

And it feels normal, too, except for the fact that I can float around in the air, which is weird, but cool nonetheless. The boy from 11 is still moaning about his eyesight and it's really annoying. He can just put the binoculars back on and get his eyesight back. I learned it the hard way.

"I'm thirsty, but I can't see!" He keeps shouting. And I can hear him well. He hollers too much. "Thirsty!" I'm thirsty, too. There isn't any good water here and if I get any of this poisoned water swallowed, I'm gone, so it's a big risk that I'm here, but nobody would be able to spot me. Nobody can swim that good. And by the way, I've damaged the other rowboats considerably well so no one gets on this boat or gets off.

"I can't see!" He shouts and I want to get over there and shove the binoculars on his face, but I can't. He'd kill me, like his father killed somebody in one of the previous games. Just with bare strength.

Then, with a brainwave, I float towards the inside of the Titanic replica. There are boxes everywhere and it's considerably cold in here, too. I'm in a refrigerator, a giant refrigerator. And that's when I see the iceberg tip sticking into the room. That's why it's cold.

Opening one box, I find water, but it's considerably frozen. I take it anyway. In another box, I find a pickaxe. Neat. Grabbing it with my gloves, I hack away at the iceberg. After a long time, I uncover a bunch of boxes of frozen food and weapons. Perfect. I can practically live in here!

**Isla Lacey (D8F)**

I'm faring quite well. Only a few encounters and it was the same person, the boy from 5, Simon. We've been walking around the same area. And then when he hid from me at the top of a skyscraper, I kept walking and passed a large bridge and reached some other giant island.

And then I kept walking and then I reached this train tracks area which has snow and lots of wind although it borders a place with a bunch of factories and a forest which contrast greatly in weather.

It's nighttime and I'm watching the sky. After a trumpet sounds, I see the girl from 3 in the sky. That means the girl from 1 and both from 2 are still alive. And the boy from 13 appears. Only two people dead?

Trumpets, anthem, and out. Done. That's it. And almost immediately after, another cannon booms.

* * *

** Okay that's it! I'm not telling who just died, but whoever guesses correctly gets five more points.**

**Injuries:  
Turk Radish, leg wound by: Dog mutt  
Oliver Juniper, bleeding at ribs area by: Alyxandra Lumenos  
Chance Bailey, scrapes on the face by: Dog mutt  
Alyxandra Lumenos, burn marks by: Oliver Juniper  
Mirror VanSaah, trident cut by: Xander Fisher  
Isla Lacey, injured feet from: walking too much and therefore exhausting herself**


	17. Entire Day 3

**Reminder! If you want sponsor items, then check the items list, PM me on what you want for which tribute, and you'll get your sponsor item for your tribute soon enough. Long chapter! Hope you like it!**

* * *

**Marisa Dlyen (D4F)**

And Nikki stands over the dead body of the district 11 boy with a bloody sword in her hand. Here we are on this giant pirate ship. We had to use the large rowboat to get here. I had to fix it. Somebody broke it. And then Nikki asks before Dexter could come near, "So, who else died?"

"Well, there's that girl from 3, and you already know Pepper's dead," Dexter says, "And now you killed this district 11 boy, so yeah."

Nikki shakes her head, "Too little. We need more people dead. Inform the others that we're going to the other island."

"But-" Dexter starts to say.

"Now!" Nikki commands pointing her sword towards the exit. Dexter obediently runs out. "And Marisa, there's one thing I need to ask you to do,"

"Yes?" I ask, obviously puzzled at Nikki's command.

"Can you dive underwater?" She turns towards me with a cruel look on her face. "Your district partner is down there on the replica of the Titanic. He left too many clues."

"Mirror was stabbed by him. He wouldn't escape because he knew we would come again. But he's nowhere on this ship. That screaming weirdo from 11 would have told us that," Nikki explains with a bloodthirsty expression on her face. And she asks again, "Can you dive, Ms. Dlyen?"

**Everett Myles (D7F)**

It took a long time for Li-Li to row us to this other island. He nearly crashed into a rock, but at least we made it. And we still have to play love to get sponsors. Too bad for us. I mean- bad for me at least. Li-Li doesn't have to play pretend to get gifts.

"So," Li-Li asks, "Who's Matteo?" And I stop in my tracks. Matteo? My crush until I had a possibility of certain death? How could he know about Matteo?

"How do you know that name?" I ask with a rather harsh tone of voice.

"Um, you kept saying something in your sleep. Some sort of thing about Matteo! Matteo! Where for art thou Matteo? Something like that." He says wryly with a crooked smile on his face.

"Well, uh, Matteo was my crush up until I was reaped into these games and well… the last thing we did together was kiss." I say.

Li-Li flinches for a bit. "O-Okay." He manages, but he looks down on the ground. I grab his shoulders and shake him.

"Please, don't think about it. We need to move on." I say simply. Li-Li grunts a bit. He reminds me of a little boy who fed me meat before I went into district 7. That was when I was little.

"Wait a second, where are we?" Li-Li asks while I begin to notice that the place we're in is kind of weird. "A factory? Seriously?" He grabs a blowtorch from the bottom of his sack and does something with the door.

"How is this supposed to work?" I ask. He shrugs and kicks the door. And the door topples over as if it were magic. "Cool blowtorch!" And we continue to walk inside. The whole place is just one giant room with lots of conveyor belts and machines everywhere. There are chairs seated nearby the conveyor belts and one machine in the middle which has a pole connected to the ceiling.

"This suspiciously looks like the factory I worked at!" Li-Li exclaims while swerving through the maze of conveyor belts to reach the machine in the middle. "Sometimes when it's early, they ask me to turn on the lights!" Li-Li flips a switch pushes a few buttons and pulls down a lever.

Nothing happens until a crazy whirring sound comes and the lights immediately turn on which makes my vision a little blinded for a while until it goes back to its clear state.

"Wow!" Li-Li exclaims, "These are very rare computer chips! I used to collect them when I was little! Here's the Antonin Demetrius chip! And the Firethorn chip, too!"

"Wait a second, what do you mean there's a Firethorn computer chip?" I ask, bewildered.

"Well, you know trading cards and stuff like that with people back in the old days like Honus Wagner on them? In District 3, we collect these computer chips. They have names on them and whenever you want to play or trade, you put the chip inside, go onto the computer chip website on the internet and do what you want!"

"Wait, what's internet?" I ask Li-Li. He shakes his head.

"You have a lot to learn about technology. I can't really explain it though!" Li-Li swipes a chip off of a conveyor belt. Suddenly, there's a loud beeping noise and a red light flashing on and off.

Suddenly, the conveyor belts start moving and the computer chips are swallowed by a machine at the other end. Too bad. Then the conveyor belts reverse their movement and instead of the normal chips there are black and red computer chips coming out. And suddenly, the conveyor belts stop and the beeping does, too.

"Cool looking computer chips!" Li-Li says while reaching out his hand to grab one. Instinctively, I throw a plastic boomerang in my jacket pocket at his hand, he pulls it back quickly and the boomerang flies across the room hitting a rat. "What was that for! I was just being curious!"

"It's a gamemaker trap! Watch this!" I go across the room and grab the rat which is still alive and squealing uncontrollably. And I drop the rat carelessly on one of the computer chips.

The computer chip just grabs the rat. It's hard to describe. It was just like legs coming out of the chip and grabbing the rat. And now the rat's squealing is very loud. The chip seems to be unfolded into metal squares so the chip itself is a bunch of layers of metal. And the metal squares completely cover the rat. It squeals one last time and the metal blob sitting on top of a conveyor belt begins to change.

It begins to form into the shape of a rat. One glowing red eye appears on the area it should be and metallic whiskers poke out of the metal. The rat robot is looking straight at us. Uh-oh.

**Nikki Griffyn (D13F)**

"Hey, look at that, scuba gear!" I exclaim while polishing my sword. And behind that box is scuba gear. Enough scuba gear for four people. Nice!

"So that's how we can get to land again. Dexter took the boat!" Marisa says while tossing another piece of dry fruit into her mouth.

"No, stupid! This is how we get to Xander!" I say, quite annoyed. Grabbing the sealable bag of dried fruits from Marisa and pulling out some scuba gear, I smirk.

Marisa immediately puts on the scuba gear like she's an expert or something and I struggle to pull on the helmet, but she helps. "So, ever been underwater before?" She asks.

Soon enough, we're sinking down to the depths where we can see Xander who is wearing nothing. And we keep sinking until we land on the sunken boat.

"I knew you were coming," Xander says and with surprising speed, pulls out a trident from behind him. "This is a special trident, it's specialized for underwater combat," He whips it towards us and I pull out my sword with difficulty.

"Your sword isn't made for underwater combat, stop." Marisa says to me. Shaking my head, I move the sword through the water and almost reach Xander, but he easily and quickly blocks with his trident.

"This is an unfair fight and it would not honor my district to fight those who I already have an advantage at. Take this!" And grabbing another trident from behind him, he tosses it at me.

I catch it and we begin the fight. Marisa steps backwards cautiously. Swinging my trident through the water, I manage to hit Xander, but he has some sort of armor under his clothes.

"Under-armor!" Xander exclaims and nearly stabs me, but this crazy noise stops our fight temporarily.

"What the heck?!" Marisa shouts and a large missile looking thing drops from the sky and smashes onto the sunken ship. Immediately, we are all thrown upwards and floating towards the surface.

And when we reach the surface, we see three large and spinning funnels skimming over the water, heading towards us. One rips through the pirate ship and immediately, it sinks. Gamemakers. Leave it to them to make everything difficult.

For some odd reason, we can't sink, the gamemakers probably added something into the water and probably removed the drowsy poison from it, too. And realizing that Xander is still here, I whip out my trusty sword and Xander whips out his trident.

And for some reason, the trident forms into a more normal shape for a trident. "The trident can also transform so that it can be made for land combat. So this is the perfect weapon!" Xander rants while I toss some sort of weed at him.

He and Marisa look at it disgustedly. "Frogbarf plant," Marisa says, "The plant with the best defense system." And the plant hurls out some green looking thing at Xander which melts through his shirt and his armor.

The Frogbarf plant spits out everywhere and begins to dissolve everything it touches except for the water. Picking it up with my trident, I toss it away towards one of the waterspouts. We can see it flying upwards and spitting out its weird dissolve thing which is flying around in one of the waterspouts. Oh, great.

And then I hear the sound of something flying towards me. I dodge and Xander's trident finds its way into a waterspout. I can see it flying upwards. And oh so unfortunately, the waterspout disappears into the air letting the trident fly towards Marisa, but she catches it and stabs it into Xander's leg. "We're equal now."

And the waterspout is getting closer and closer. More and more dangerous and suddenly, Marisa and Xander are picked up by the waterspout. The same one that picked up the Frogbarf plant. Xander is flying upwards, but Marisa is being pelted by Frogbarf essence. Boom! That wasn't good.

Swimming with all my might I reach the shore and pull the helmet off, dropping it into the lake and I pass out.

**Oliver Juniper (D7M)**

Creepy… That Alyxandra must have some grudge on us or something. We keep seeing her and somebody is always hurt. This time it's Chance. Turk was damaged the most by dogs, Chance by Alyxandra, and me? You can say that my mind is unstable and already damaged.

And here we are walking in a random direction. It's weird, but I can recognize the two mountains behind us. We passed those two mountains when we ran away from the Cornucopia, I remember. And that means that we're heading towards the careers' base. Bad luck, but we can't just turn around. Alyxandra and a giant pack of dogs are back there.

"We're heading towards the career camp," Chance remembers, "Definitely the wrong choice, but hey! If we're going to die, we might as well make it quick and easy."

"But not that painless," Turk points out. And we keep walking without tire towards the cornucopia.

When we get close, we don't see any sign of anybody being there. Instead there's a note taped to the Cornucopia.

Dear Nikki and Marisa,

Everybody was bored and wanted to go on a hunt, too, so we are going to the other island by passing the rocky path area. You said you would come in the beginning of the afternoon, but you're late, so you probably have time to guard this place while we're gone. We'll come back at midnight.

Sincerely, Dexter, Hippolyta, Helia, and Mirror.

"So that means we have a giant place full of stuff and where's Nikki and Marisa?" Chance asks, and immediately says, "Nowhere, it's nearly evening! We can do whatever we want until it gets really dark,"

"I vote we mess up the place!" I yell and raise my hand.

"I think we all agree on that," Turk says smiling. And in about thirty minutes, we're all messing up the place.

Turk is messing with spray paint and is now spraying (on the cornucopia) in graffiti style, 'Turk wuz here', and 'You suck!'. Chance is dumping mayo and mustard into cans of food and vitamins and dumping the stuff on some weapons, too. And me? I'm gluing the insides of sword sheathes and sticking swords and crumples up pieces of paper in.

Turk begins to toss glitter this way and that and is hiding weapons in a giant bag of flour which he hangs in a tree. Chance is messily throwing toilet paper over boxes and the cornucopia itself. I then find myself dumping cooking oil all over the ramps.

"Hey, why don't we give the careers a taste of their own terribleness?" Turk asks while tossing a mirror to Chance who catches it. "Why don't we paint a weird painting on each mirror?"

"Nice idea!" I exclaim and we set off to work painting faces of bucktoothed vampires, and people picking their noses. The careers are sure to be pissed off. And with our spirits raised we begin thinking even more crazy ideas.

And the Cornucopia is suddenly covered to the top with paintings and messy drawings. Turk begins to horde some food Chance didn't mess with into the backpack and starts to notice large cans of 'long-lasting kerosene'.

And suddenly, we're dumping kerosene in a circle around the cornucopia and Chance is lighting up fireworks here and there and carelessly tossing corncobs everywhere. "Chance, get out of the Cornucopia area, get over here!" I command. Chance walks out of the circle of kerosene and is about to ask something, but Turk throws the match.

The fire is small, but rises and rises until we can't see the Cornucopia. "We've played with fire a lot today," Chance says.

"I agree, but it was fun," I say and we walk off finally noticing that it's night.

**Cara D' Aramitz (D12 F)**

It's night already and I haven't really been doing anything. And suddenly the anthem blares on and I can actually hear fireworks in the distance. I wonder what that's about. Careers celebrating about some kills, I bet.

And I can make out the girl from 4, Marisa in the sky. Another career down. At least one of them dies every day. This year's career pack sure is weak.

And then the next face in the sky is the boy from 11, that Rhy weirdo. And the anthem plays again signaling the end of deaths.

So, who's left? There's the girl from 1, both from 2, one from 3, one from 4, both from 5, both from 7, both from 8, both from 9, one from 10, one from 12 (that's me), and one from 13. Sixteen people up and moving.

It'll take a few days before I can go home again. Only a few days.

* * *

** That's it, how'd you like it? I have a plan for how to get the top 8, but I'll explain that later, when some tributes go boom. Favorite death? Favorite POV? Overall, who's your favorite character? Review!**

** Deaths:  
9. Rhy Hunter, bled to death by: Nikki Griffyn  
10. Marisa Dlyen, disintegrated heart by: Gamemakers' Frogbarf plant**

**Injuries:  
Chance Bailey, hit multiple times by knives by: Alyxandra Lumenos  
Xander Fisher, slight burn mark on chest and stabbed in the leg by: Gamemaker's Frogbarf plant and Marisa Dlyen  
Ethan Beck, tripped on a rock**


	18. Day 4 part 1

**Mirror VanSaah (D1F)**

"Who did this to our camp?!" Dexter shouts as the Cornucopia comes to view. He stares at a 'You suck!' sign in graffiti.

And Helia on the other side of the Cornucopia says, "Turk Radish and his comrades." She blinks in surprise.

"Where the hell is Nikki?!" Dexter shouts and as if on cue, Nikki walks into view. She has a bedraggled expression on her face and looks as though she was unconscious for a long time. She's also wearing considerably broken scuba gear.

"Hello? What did you do to camp?" Nikki asks. I shake my head and Hippolyta pus her hands to her hips.

"WHAT DID THEY DO TO MY FACE!" She screams as she takes a look into a mirror which has the face of a realistic looking bucktoothed vampire painted on. "THAT STUPID CHANCE!"

"I thought you would come soon, but for some reason, Marisa died and you came, half-unconscious. What the hell did you do?!" Dexter exclaims.

"Well, we were attacked by Xander and then this weird gamemaker Frogbarf plant came and it dissolved everything it touched. And then these waterspouts sort of came and the Frogbarf got caught in it. Xander battled me and then he and Marisa were picked up by the Frogbarf plant waterspout and Marisa sort of got disintegrated by the Frogbarf. And I passed out when I got to shore," Nikki explains while breathing heavily. "I'm tired, don't be too harsh on me."

And Nikki falls asleep on the ground. "So, what do we do with our supplies? I bet our food storage is also tampered with." I ask.

"I don't have any idea, but we need to move on, definitely," Hippolyta says, "And right now." Dexter picks up a burnt looking tent.

"Where will we sleep?" Helia asks. "And how do we move Nikki? And where's our food?" And when she says that, a silver parachute floats down and lands on top of Nikki. The aroma of delicious food drifts towards us.

"Sponsors!" Hippolyta shouts and reaches for the food, but Nikki slaps her hand.

"Spoiled brat! You want it for yourself, don't you? We're saving it!" Nikki says and pulls the parachute away. "And none of you realized that there's a sack of flour filled with weapons hanging from the tree behind Mirror!"

Instinctively, I spin around and look upwards. Sure enough, there's a sack of flour with the blade of a dagger sticking out. "Nice," I say and toss a dagger at the top of the bag. It rips through and the bag falls down with a thump. "I didn't know I was that good with daggers."

And the weapons are seen except they are stained with flour and random condiments. Mustard, ketchup, some weird orange sauce, horseradish, and spicy sauce fill the air with a terrible stench. Eww.

Nikki walks over towards a sword and tries to pull it out of its sheathe, but apparently, it's glued in tight. "10, 9, and 7 really messed up everything. We have to rely on our own supplies." Dexter says and we're off.

**Isla Lacey (D8F)**

I've walked only a bit. My feet aren't tired anymore. Ah, a forest where I can hide under a tree. Great. I stop. There's a noise.

Trying to remain as quiet as I can, I watch and listen to what's going on. Ethan is walking in circles with a bruise on his leg. "Seriously? A deal? What's in it for me?" Ethan asks somebody.

"You'll stay alive," Answers a feminine voice and the girl from 12 comes into view. She has a coat with dozens of throwing knives in them. "Trust me. You tell me what's going on, I keep you alive, deal?"

And Ethan asks, "What do you mean? How will you keep me alive if I'm off somewhere, collecting information."

"This," And the girl from 12 pulls out a map from her pocket and unfolds it. A map of the arena with a blinking blue eight on it. "I will know where you are and if you're alive or not. The map will give me alarm if you're in danger and I can send this little thing over to you." She pulls out a remote control thing and a sphere. "This will send your troubles far off, and I have more where that came from. That boy from 3 doesn't realize what this thing can do and I sort of bartered it for some of my food."

What a clever little girl. She's only 12, but hey, she's smarter than Ethan. "And I can guess that somebody is in the trees, listening to us. You can come out Isla!" Ethan says.

Swinging down, I ask, "How did you know it was me?"

"The white lace. Your token, you dropped it," Ethan says and puts on a smirk. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna kill you or anything, just don't interfere with my plans." And then a silver parachute comes down and lands in the tree above me. Snatching it with speed I didn't know, I open the case.

A bow and thirteen arrows. Perfect. And arming myself as quickly as I can, I run off, out of the vision of Ethan and the girl from 12.

**Simon Sherman (D5M)**

It happens all so fast, I don't know what's going on. Here I am inside this building and suddenly, I'm pinned to the wall by some assassin. "Don't move." A muffled voice says and slowly, my backpack is slipping off my arms.

"Don't do that to him, Oliver, he's freaking out." Another voice says. Quickly, I turn around and analyze what's going on. I quickly find an escape route and rush towards the door, but a big figure stops my plans.

"Sorry Simon, I can't guarantee that you'll live, but we need to keep going. We need to survive." The boy from 10 says and harshly, I'm lifted up and carried towards the adult-sized glass window. I try to scramble out of his grip, but I can't seem to.

"Do it," The boy from 9 says to the boy from 7 while nodding, "Best we finish him fast so we can move on." The boy from 7 who is wielding an axe smashes the giant window and the boy from 10 throws me out.

The last thing I say before I smash into the ground is, "Is my bully dad proud of me yet?" Boom!

**Hippolyta Springwell (D9F)**

And the boom of a cannon startles me so much that I fall. "Who was that?" Nikki asks angrily, "Soon we won't have enough people to kill."

"There are still 15 people, including us, so if you want to kill, go ahead, kill me." Dexter says sarcastically, but I can tell that he's pissed off, too. We careers don't get much kills.

And suddenly, the boy from 8, teeters into our view. "What? You?" Helia asks, "Yesterday we tried to kill you, but you tripped on a rock and the spear missed!"

"I was lucky, but this time, I have orders. You're in my way. So if you would like a bloodless battle, move please." He says, but we stand firm.

"We'll get the fight we want? Right?" I ask the others and the sound of weapons drawn makes the boy teeter backwards a bit.

"Cara!" He mumbles, "I'm in a bit of a mess right now! Help, right now!" And then this crazy beeping starts and a weird gray bubble thing lands in the ground right next to us. I find myself trying to pull it out, but it stays stuck.

Smoke comes from the gray bubble thing and I'm suddenly blasted off of the ground and into the sky far away from my allies. Mirror and Dexter are also flying away, but Nikki seems to be staying. I see the self-loving Mirror land in a tree and the 'leader' Dexter fly away. Too bad. Boom!

Oh no, somebody's dead, I wonder who it is. I crash into the ground and I'm suddenly surrounded by mutts and broken capsules. "Uh, help?" I ask to nobody.

* * *

**And that's it for Day 4 part 1. Did you like it? Favorite POV? Favorite death? Favorite character overall?**

**Deaths:  
11. Simon Sherman, thrown out of window by: Turk Radish  
12. Nikki Griffyn, head cut off by axe by: Ethan Beck**

**Injuries:  
Hippolyta Springwell, bruises (crashed into ground) by: Cara D' Aramitz  
Dexter Roosevelt, unconscious (fell into water) by: Cara D' Aramitz  
Mirror VanSaah, cuts on back from tree scrapes by: Cara D' Aramitz**


	19. Day 4 end

**Lyander (Li-Li) Darling (D3M)**

And a cannon startles me. Hmm, two cannons and it's noon. Great. We're at the top 14. Thirteen more steps and I can go home, but Everett. Lovely Everett must die if I am to go home. Unfair, is it not?

Anyway, only about four hours ago, that District 12 girl killed the robo-rat with a few arrows. She said that in exchange for her kill of that, we would have to make a barter with her. And then she pulled out those five bags of food. The tantalizingly delicious looking food. And she asked to barter it in exchange for my gray bubble homing missile bombs that I found at the Cornucopia. I didn't know how to turn them on anyway, but she looked like she really needed it, so I bartered.

"The food's ready, Li-Li!" Everett's lovely voice says. She walks into view carrying a plate of seven pieces of crust-less toast with raisins and nuts and also buttered to complete deliciousness. And I also notice her plate has all of the crusts which are burnt and also a few pieces of wild berries.

"Wait, why do I get the good food, here, let's trade." And I switch our plates. But she switches them back.

"You're the one who need's energy to fight." She says a little too gently. But I switch them again.

"I'm male, I have the energy I need, you're the one who needs energy! Please, take it."

Blinking, she says, "Okay, you can take it. I find those berries all the time at home. They're good, trust me, and the crusts have maple syrup inside." And I eat the good meal.

"Thank you, Everett." I say.

And she replies, "Don't mention it, and call me Evvie."

**Julius Curtain, New Head of Weather Maintenance**

And then that pair, the boy from 3 and the girl from 7 make out. And Emmett, the head of the live recording keeps it on for a while before immediately pressing a button to show the girl from 2, Helia, sleeping in a makeshift hammock.

Almost immediately, Octavius barges into the room. He's been sick lately, his face is getting paler and paler each day, and he takes many trips to the bathroom. His assistant, Donovan has been in charge for a long time lately so it's a surprise to see him here.

"Donovan!" He says, "Statistics, please! We must see which tributes are the favorites! Ernest! You're done your questioning of 100 people, right? We must check the statistics to see which tributes are the favorites!"

And Ernest, the head of statistics, who sits near me says, "Yes sir, we have the stats right here." And with the wave of a hand, a holographic picture of the statistics appears right at the table Octavius is at.

And suddenly, on my main computer screen, the statistics pop up. One of the gamemakers (who was playing brickbreaker secretly) bangs his head on the desk. Maybe he lost. And then Donovan reads out the top 5 popular tributes.

"The fifth most popular tribute is Cara D' Aramitz, the female from D12. The fourth most popular is Hippolyta Springwell, the female from D9. Next up in third is Chance Bailey, the male from D9, second is Xander Fisher, the male from D4, and the most popular tribute is, Ethan Beck, the male from 8."

Hmm, I'll have to think twice about giving bad weather to those five.

**Helia Delphi (D2F)**

"Whoa!" I fall out of my makeshift hammock. Ow! I rub my head and my backpack contents fall out of my open backpack. Oh great, it's raining and my backpack is flooded with water. Thunder booms nearby. Stupid head of weather maintenance.

And that's when the tree falls. Swaying a bit, the large and looming tree tips to one side and topples over, completely uprooted. This storm isn't normal. It's meant to kill. And just like dominoes, the trees knock each other down.

I grab a few containers from my backpack's front pocket (which is dry) and run watching my backpack and my hammock disappear under the mess of trees. The gamemakers either really hate me or they want the games to move on faster. Sheesh! It's only day four!

Running as quickly as I can in the direction of some bad-smelling fields where there is green fog. I don't stop to look back. My ears tell me everything I need to know. Run. Run. Run. That's all I do and keep running until I run out of breath and the noise of falling trees stops.

And the smell of the fields gets to me. My eyes start to tear up, my ears are constantly hurting, and my hands are shaking nonstop. This fog is pure poison. Quickly, something inside me builds up and I vomit on the ground. I'm up to the point where I can't see anything. "Somebody help!" Who was that? Was that me?

"Someone, please! Ahhh!" The voice shouts, but my mouth is too tired to move. It must be somebody in deep trouble. Crawling on the ground, I spot a path between two bushes and crawl through. Ah, relief overwhelms me (in a good way). The fog doesn't reach here. I must've been imagining that screaming. Haha.

"Help!" The screaming begins again. So it's real. It must be coming from behind those bushes. Crawling towards the voice, I can finally make out Hippolyta, hugging the top of a large rock. Dozens of mutts (and broken capsules) are circled around her.

"Psst!" I hiss, "Hippolyta, how'd you get here?"

"Oh, Helia, thank goodness, help me! That circle thing flew me here and then these mutts chased me to this rock, this parachute fell out of the sky so soon and I healed myself a bit, but then- Oh! I'm slipping off my rock!" Hippolyta tries scrambling up, but a mutt manages to grab hold of her foot. "Ahhh! Help!"

Suddenly, I find my bow in my hands on my quiver slung onto my shoulder. Huh, I must really want to help Hippolyta. Shooting with accuracy, I manage to rip through the mutt's head. Hippolyta shakes her shoe off and pulls her foot back, but she screams again. The idiot. Why not open the mutt's mouth first?

"Open its mouth!" I shout to her. She slowly opens the mutt's mouth and pulls out her foot which is scarred and bloody. She shivers at the sight of saliva. Brat. She climbs to the top of the rock. But what I notice too late is that the other mutts are attracted to the scent of blood. They're all licking their chops and then…

Whiz! An arrow nearly hits a wolf, but hits Hippolyta's foot instead. "Ow! You idiot, the wolf mutt, not me!" The mutts jump at the rock with claws out, ready to kill. "Use something else in your pack!"

"I didn't bring it! It's buried under trees somewhere! I only have this perfume bottle with disgusting red liquid in it!" I say quickly.

Hippolyta, disgusted, shouts, "Then why didn't you spray it earlier, you stupid oaf?!" I drop my bow and quickly pull out the perfume bottle spraying with speed I didn't know I had. A jet of blood red liquid shoots out of the sprayer and dissolves into the air, making a red fog. Crap, I've had enough fog today.

"Ahhh! My eyes burn! What did you do, you dumb animal?! You actually thought I was serious? I was just joking!" Hippolyta shouts and I can make out her figure slipping from the rock and falling into a pile of now dead mutts. Boom!

**Reese Crackers (Gamemaker Extraordinaire)**

And Hippolyta's life sensors turn off. She's dead. "Wow!" My twin brother Donovan says, "Helia's popularity has dropped down to a low two percent. Talk about a party pooper!"

"Everybody liked Hippolyta, and Helia was lowest popularity anyway," Julius says, "So I tried to kill Helia with the killer storm, falling trees, and the poison fog, but she's found a way to get through it all. I'm keeping her in."

"We have the top thirteen here, once we have top ten, I'm doing a census," Ernest (head of statistics) says. "And then we can kick everybody's least popular out of the way and we'll have a nice little set of brave and popular tributes."

"Great idea, Ernest," Octavius says, "But don't expect that too soon. People still think our games are going too fast. After all its day 4 and we've killed off half of the tributes. Don't expect anything too soon."

"We need a few days of no kills, that's what." I say.

"Exactly, Reese, but we must make those days as eventful as we can to keep Capitol citizens excited," Octavius says, "And I have a plan for that,"

* * *

** Dun, dun, dun! Octavius has a plan! Sorry for taking so long to update but I'll update as soon as I can! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Deaths:  
13. Hippolyta Springwell, poison fog by: Helia Delphi**


	20. Day 5 part 1 - Day 8 Part 1

**Gemini Kai (Assistant of Reese Crackers)**

Beep! Beep! Beep! I wake up to beeping and sirens blaring. They're very loud. "Mom?" But then I remember that I'm not at home. I'm in my gamemaker dorm. Every gamemaker is assigned one. Each dorm has one bunk bed, so every gamemaker has to have a roommate. My roommate is (obviously) Mr. Curtain.

"Mr. Curtain?" Mr. Curtain is sitting down on his bunk (the bottom one) and is in his gamemaker robes which are bright blue.

And suddenly, the door flings open and Donovan in a peacekeeper suit shouts, "There's murder! Octavius is dead!" This gets me up and going. I jump down from my bunk and jump into the changing closet. The familiar robotic arms take off my PJs and replace them with my white gamemaker robes. I jump out again.

"Ready, sir." I say and within seconds we're off speeding towards the locker room. And lying dead and bloody and pale and on the floor is Octavius.

"What happened, Emmett? You have the security footage, right?" Reese asks. "Right, Emmett?"

Emmett, the gamemaker with the bushy moustache, the sensitive skin, and the sunhat says "Of course, why shouldn't I? It was all like, black-suit guy, jump through window, gunshot, jump out, go into limo, drive away. So quickly!"

And Ernest, the records manager walks in, shaking his head. "We've used face detection technology to detect who the villain was. According to the technology, that is Jermaine Higgins, the first class bodyguard and right hand lackey of President Firethorn.

"Firethorn?" I ask, "Maybe Octavius was suspicious of something about Firethorn and was getting even more and more suspicious about somebody watching him. And when he wanted to go home or something, Jermaine struck." Everybody looks at me hoping that it isn't true, but it makes sense, doesn't it? The reason why Octavius was pale, why he was gone for a long time, why President Firethorn stopped contacting us.

"It makes sense," Donovan says while shaking his head, "The President must have some secret that he doesn't want anybody else to know, but Octavius suspected something. Wait a second! I know! Millicent Dodge! The President must've wanted Octavius out of the way for Millicent Dodge to get in, but why Millicent Dodge?"

"This is why!" A peacekeeper exclaims banging the door open. Everybody's eyes look toward him. The peacekeeper is dragging Millicent Dodge across the floor towards us. "Millicent Dodge is Jermaine Higgins!"

"Yes, it's true!" Millicent/Jermaine says, "It's completely true! Just let me live! The President wants control of the whole gamemaker group and thinks that that way, he can earn perfect control over all of Panem which he thinks will branch into the world!"

"Seriously?" The peacekeeper asks, "That won't work! The President will die in seven minutes. His food was poisoned!""

"Oh, really?" Millicent/Jermaine says, "Good? So who's President after him?"

"Reese Crackers. According to this book, you've been trying to reach a spot in the government, right?" The peacekeeper guy asks.

"Y-Yes," Reese stutters, "I've been vice until I was fired for no reason."

"Then the law allows you to freely become President, unless you object which will-"

"Fine! I'm your President! Now, what's my job?"

**Chance Bailey (D9M)**

This place is terrible! No weather, no anything for nearly the whole day! No happenings either! What's going on with the gamemakers? Are they partying or something?

And the voice of Claudius Templesmith explains everything. "We apologize for the lack of happenings today, but all of the Capitol is celebrating. There has been a change of Presidents and now, President Reese Crackers is under rule. And as head gamemaker Octavius was murdered this morning, a new gamemaker has been assigned for the job. This gamemaker is Donovan Crackers, twin brother of Reese. Thank you. Please do not expect much to happen until three days' time. Thank you again."

Awkward, it didn't seem like he had orders to say that, but what he said was nice. Three days of nothing, no-kills, and nice weather. Perfectly boring to me.

*Three Days Later*

**Xander Fisher (D4M)**

Finally, the three days of doing nothing are over. Those three days, I've been in sponsor-palooza. Two sponsor gifts, both helpful. One thing to get my burns to disappear and the other, a giant kit of medical supplies. Perfect. Except it gets my backpack heavy.

Now, I jump out of the windmill I've been sleeping in. This is a perfect place to hide for three reasons. One, nobody goes here. Two, there is a lake full of freshwater that you can drink right away. And three, the place is flat so I can see far around especially since I have these binoculars.

"Who should I kill today?" I ask nobody in particular as I go to the freshwater lake to go swimming in. And I plunge into the icy cold water which feels like home (sort of). I swim and swim and swim. Did I mention that there was an island in the middle of the lake which mainly has a snowcapped mountain on it.

This is a nice day to do nothing on.

**Cara D' Aramitz (D12F)**

After three days of nothing, you would expect something, right? And you're right. I've been running nonstop from this giant tornado that just ripped the forest I was in into a wasteland. I've seen the couple (D3M and D7F) run away, but I had no time to kill.

This giant island is not an ideal place for staying on as it is being ripped by a savage tornado. The gamemakers must be grouping us on the other island. And me? Where am I? I'm here on this giant path of rocks in the middle of the ocean. I've seen Ethan jump to each rock with ease, but I don't have his skill here. I'm still 12, after all.

Jumping like mad, I can see the other island and I can hear the tornado coming. It's a miracle I'm not sucked up, but it might just be gamemaker magic. Screaming, I jump from the last rock towards the island, but for some odd reason, I trip (in midair) and plunge into the icy cold water. Flailing around, I try to reach the main island, but I can't seem to move underwater. Somebody, help!

And a hand pulls me up. Thank you, whoever it is. Thank you so much. But I find myself with somebody pointing a sword at me. So much for luck. It's that boy from 7 holding a sword, though not very expertly. "You move, I kill. Simple," He says. "You don't move, I still kill, still simple." He laughs.

Taking this as an advantage, I manage to stab at his leg with a dagger, but he slices my backpack open making some of my supplies spill into the water behind me. "Curses! You cheated!" He shouts, and pulls out an axe. Uh-oh, time to be in trouble.

The throws the axe at me, but I duck and it slices through a tree expertly. "Cheater!" He shouts and is running at me with a large potato. He throws it and it knocks me on the head making my eyes bump around in every direction. Nice shot.

**Turk Radish (D10M)**

"Where could he be?" I ask Chance. Apparently, Oliver wandered off somewhere. He's going to kill himself if we don't find him.

"No idea, he doesn't seem like he's coming back," Chance points out tilting his head into the direction of where Oliver's backpack should be. "We really need to move. I bet the gamemakers have already done something."

"Yeah." I reply. We pack up and walk North. We keep walking silently, hurting our feet and walking and walking. "We stop here, we don't need to tire ourselves out."

And suddenly, the boy from 2 (why isn't he with the career pack?) jumps out of the thicket with burns on his leg. "Lava!" He shouts at us and keeps running. It's so quick that Chance can't even pull out a weapon.

"Lava?" Chance asks but we look behind us and a red liquid slowly oozes towards us. "Seriously?" We run without tire not even stopping to kill the boy from 4 who tripped on a root.

I drop my bag. "We'll be better off without my supplies anyway!" And I pull out my scimitar just in case. We keep running and running until we reach the Cornucopia (which is still ruined). The lava seems to stop there and the boy from 4 is up in a tree, safe from the lava, but too far for us to get to him.

The boy from 2 lies on the ground nearby, panting and on his belly. Chance walks towards him and stabs his head with his axe, killing him. Boom! "We're one step closer to getting home, but it can't just end with us two having to kill us off. I end this alliance." Chance says and spills some supplies on the ground. "You can stay here, I'll go. Bye, Turk!" And he walks away without looking back.

**Everett (Evvie) Myles (D7F)**

"Don't think about moving," Ethan snarls, "Or you'll see the face of my sword." Here we are, huddled together, cornered by Ethan. But I jump up and punch him in the face, making him drop his sword. And just as sudden as he jumped here, he pulls out a dagger and throws it at me, aiming at my neck. I turn, hoping my death to be quick, but it doesn't come.

Boom! Was that my cannon? No, Li-Li is dead on the ground. He saved me, saved my life. Picking up Ethan's sword, I slice him, managing to cut his left arm off. "Why, you!" Ethan shouts and reaches for a knife with his left arm.

Ethan instead kicks me in the face, making him drop to the ground, but the sword, it fell. And suddenly, my face is crashed into a tree. "Your choice, we can make it quick, or make it slow and honorable."

"I choose none!" I shout and bite his arm. He pulls it back and slices me in the stomach. I know I'm going to die. I know it. Ugh… Boom!

* * *

** Okay, so that's it. Brutal pain and deaths. Day 8 hasn't ended yet! Top 10! Yes, it's the top 10! To decide the top 8, I'm making a blind poll on my profile where you choose your two least favorite characters. The least favorite characters of everybody will be killed off. Congrats to those who have made it to the top 10!**

**Deaths:  
14. Dexter Roosevelt, axe in brain by: Chance Bailey  
15. Li-Li Darling, knife in brain by: Ethan Beck  
16. Everett Myles, stomach and lungs cut up by: Ethan Beck**

**Injuries:  
Ethan Beck, left hand cut off, by: Everett Myles**


	21. Day 8 end

**Cara D' Aramitz (D12F)**

I slouch around on the chair and toss the weird blink-map into the fire. Nice, no more Ethan to bother me, these bubble bombs are for myself. So why'd I ask him to get news? Just to kill him off, but instead he managed to kill three others. Huh!

And a whizzing sound appears. I lift up my hand straight up and catch a razor sharp arrow before it could smash into my brain. I toss a knife in the direction of the shooter. A gasping sound comes from that area.

"Why, Cara?" A serene voice says, "I didn't know you were there." And just as sudden as the arrow, my knife flies back at me and clangs against my armor.

"Isla, nice to see you, but it will be most kind if you help me and…" I can tell she's interested. Interested in helping. "Help me and die!" Jumping backwards, I grab my sharpest knife and run at her. But nobody is there.

"Huh? You can't find me? Then where am I?" Isla asks. "You can just go, thank you very much. Just go."

I stand in my spot and dig my feet in the ground, prepared to stay. "Staying huh?" Isla asks. And then I feel the arrow pierce into my brain.

**Donovan Crackers, Head Gamemaker**

And I set off Cara's cannon. "It's the top nine, prepare to kill off the next most unpopular." I order. The gamemakers shuffle around in their chairs and go back to their computers. The guy in charge of mutts is still playing brickbreaker.

"Mr. Curtain! Please, we must have everybody even more huddled up." I order.

"But, sir, ¾ of the whole arena are already blocked. One sunken and raged through by a tornado, and the other full of hardened lava and a dangerous volcano that erupts every day."

"I plan to make it 6/8, Mr. Curtain." I say without missing my beat. Huh, being head gamemaker was easier than I thought.

"Okay, sir, I've got an ice storm."

**Alyxandra Lumenos (D5F)**

There are so many hail pieces and they're so giant! I was just minding my own business, being bored when suddenly, this crazy hail came. "Ahhh!" Somebody screeches. At least I have shelter in this cave.

I take a peek at the cave opening. All I can see is hail. Even in that spot where a bunch of buildings are, there's probably hail. And suddenly, the hail stops revealing a very frozen (and probably slippery) field of ice and an unconscious girl. And a large heap of snow crashes down on the whole area.

You can't just hide everything? Stupid gamemakers, somebody could get killed! Oh yeah, somebody could get killed. Pulling out my best dagger with freezing fingers, I arm myself because there's a great chance snow mutts are coming.

And a sudden rumbling sound reminding me of thunder comes from the east. A giant snow monster, hairy, and scary stomps his way towards the frozen buildings. "Boom!" It shouts, "Brick Breaks!"

And it stomps on the spot the girl is lying on. Ouch! Boom! A cannon! So that means the top eight! Finally, my friends and family will be interviewed. I have chances now.

**Oliver Juniper (D7M)**

Oh, the top eight. I didn't know I would make it this far. I didn't think ditching Chance and Turk was a good idea, but I've made it. Finally, it's so far! I'm in the top eight! It's really hard to believe. Who am I up against?

Let's see, I have no idea who those two dead people are, probably Alyxandra and Isla which would mean that I'm with Mirror, Helia, uh… Xander, Ethan, Chance, Turk, and Cara. But that's just a guess. Who knows who's alive?

And then the trumpets blare and show the faces of Helia Delphi and Cara. So, minus Helia and Cara, plus Alyxandra and Isla. Nice. A bunch of random people for the top 8. Only one career who is useless without her pack. Perfect. Let the games begin!

* * *

** Sorry for the short chapter, in a rush here. Uh, sorry for taking so long as well. I've been caught up with other stuff. Anyway, death list!**

**Deaths:  
17. Cara D' Aramitz, arrow in brain by: Isla Lacey  
18. Helia Delphi, stomped on and squished by: Snow Mutt**

** Sorry about you two. Originally, it was tied with Alyxandra, Cara, and Helia until I used a random picker thing, closed my eyes, and clicked a bunch of times. So Alyxandra wasn't to be killed off. The next chapter is home interviews! Hope you enjoy!**


	22. Day 9 part 1

** Sorry for the long wait, but it turns out that the home interviews didn't turn out so well… Anyway, I just skipped that. Enjoy!**

**Xander Fisher (D4M)**

Here I am again. At the boat. In the middle of the lake, yes that one. I wouldn't have gone here if I could choose where to go, but this place is most comfortable. Seriously. About half the remaining arena got frozen. I'm not going there. There's also a place with lots of poison fog, a place where a bunch of mutts used to be, the cornucopia, and those two mountains.

Nope, I'm definitely not going anywhere at all. I'll just outlive everybody at the end like Annie Cresta did, but that doesn't mean that I want a flood. But anyway, I sit here and gobble on a few pieces of chicken I saved yesterday.

Top eight, huh. That's excellent. Who's with me? Mirror, the self-loving girl. That girl from 5 I barely saw. That Oliver boy from 7. That pair from 8. Chance from 9. And that boy from 10 who wears disguises.

**Alyxandra Lumenos (D5M)**

Taking my chance, I dash towards the spot where Helia's dead body was and grab a few materials. Poison perfume, knives, some food. Good. I grab the supplies and run to the nearest tree. The giant snow mutts make loud sniffing noises and turn in my direction. "Boom!" It shouts and runs in my direction.

It grabs the tree I was hiding behind and tosses it at me. Instead it hits another snow mutt who howls and jumps at my attacker. "Bricks!" It shouts and chomps on my attacker's horns.

And then blurs of white fur run past. More monsters come for food. One of them with seven horns and eight eyes stares right at me and roars, pointing a large, carrot-like finger at me. Uh-oh.

Running as fast as I can, I zoom towards the area with a bunch of buildings and that's when I hear the cracking sound. The icy ground beneath me starts to make the noise. Crack!

And just as sudden as the noise started, the ground cracks away from land. I jump for the other area because I don't want to be stuck with mutts. I reach for the mainland and swipe blindly for the edge.

Got it. Good. Pulling myself up, I shake off all the mutt fur and watch as the snow mutts stomp in anger. Tough luck snow mutts.

**Donovan Crackers (Head Gamemaker)**

Hmm, nice job with the ice cracking, Mr. Curtain… Well, only a bit of land left for our precious little tributes. The victor must emerge soon. The Capitol residents are at the peak of excitement.

"Perfect, Mr. Curtain. Now we must have another tribute death for excitement. Which tribute has the least likeliness?"

And Emmett says, "We're calculating it, sir."

**Chance Bailey (D9M)**

The girl is in a tree and she killed that girl from 12 yesterday. I've been watching her very carefully. Hmm… And then the tree she's in starts to wobble. Gamemaker trick! I jump back, but step on a twig which reveals that I'm here.

An arrow hits my leg. I ignore the stabbing pain and focus on my axe. The tree finally topples over, but she's prepared and is floating down with a little blanket parachute. Ugh.

I throw the axe at her, but I miss. I'm not that good with axes… I then reach for my scythe…

And in five seconds, she's pinned to the ground with a scythe at her neck. Perfect. A weird sound comes from her throat and I bring down the scythe. Boom! Instant death.

I'm becoming a monster aren't I?

**Mirror VanSaah (D1F)**

It's that boy from 7. The crazy one. He has some sort of fire in his eyes now. "Stop it! It's those berries you're eating!" I shout at him. He growls in a mutt-like tone and goes down on all fours. He howls.

"Uh…" I make out before he lunges at me and attempts to bite my throat. He howls again. This time four wolf mutts arrive and nod at him, but lick their chops when they see me.

I shoot an arrow. The boy from 7 catches it in his mouth and spits it out on the ground. Is that fur growing out of his back? He howls again and his partners do, too.

They jump at me. I manage to shoot one's head off. One of them howls in rage. I shoot another one's head off. The remaining three (including the boy from 7 which has fangs by now) lunge at me and I scramble up a tree.

The boy from 7, who has some human sense grabs an axe and starts to chop the tree down. Chop! Hack! Slash! Cut! The tree is wobbling by now.

"Ahhh!" And the tree crashes into the ground. Down and out. Never to see home again. Boom!

**Oliver Juniper (D7M)**

Hunt! My body shakes for a moment and the fur springs back into my skin. The fangs sink back into my gums. I was a wolf? Cool! But I was controlled by the gamemakers' wolf berries!

The wolves that followed me before melt into sand and the dead body of the girl from 1 is carried away by a hovercraft. Wasn't that my first kill? Now how about that!

**Okay, short chapter, I know. The finale will come very soon. And again, very sorry for the delay.**

**Deaths:  
19. Isla Lacey, cut throat by: Chance Bailey  
20. Mirror VanSaah, tree fall by: Oliver Juniper**


	23. Day 9 end

**Titan Jones (Head of Mutt Control and Expert Gamer)**

Great job Oliver Juniper. You just proved that my control berries worked. Perfect for my upcoming fame. "Hey, Titan, quit the brickbreaker. Start working." Mr. Curtain, the head of the Weather Maintenance orders.

Donovan walks to me and pats me on the back, "Wow, Mr. Jones, I had no idea that you were able to produce such an extraordinary werewolf turner in the berries."

"It was the crown jewel of my experiments, sir, now about those remaining tributes… Well, it seems like all the males are still here and all of our female fans are about to protest and you know how persuasive they were." I reply without taking my eyes off of the computer screen.

"So," says the kid, Gemini Kai Tyrone, "Are you planning anything very soon about the females dying off?"

"Of course. Let's just say these games are sure to get another front page on Capitol News." I reply mysteriously.

**Ethan Beck (D8M)**

Hmm, five males and one female left. Wow. But that would mean almost certain death to another male… But that's not important now. What's important is that I have a new artificial arm. I was just walking along this path until some wolf thing came with a bunch of packs. I stole one and here I am with a new metallic arm.

But then I remember something in biology class about some type of unlucky wolf that brought you the things that you needed until your peak of success when the things go against you… I shake the thoughts out of my mind. I'm not at any peak of any success.

I begin to walk again and find myself face to face with the boy from 7 who is lying on the ground, with bite marks and scars all over his body. He also has a considerable number of canines replacing his normal teeth and fur growing on his skin.

"Uh," I begin to say until the wolf-boy jumps at me with an axe. I easily grab it from him with my artificial arm. With it I manage to swipe off some fur and make some blind swipes, but it angers him.

And then this howling starts. First it's low and then it's very loud. I can also hear screaming somewhere. Two wolves appear. One has the unconscious body of the boy from 10, Turk, on it and one has that boy from 4 who is sporting a can of mutt spray.

"Take this you fiend!" The boy from 4 shouts and sprays his wolf on the face. It whimpers, sniffs, and runs off into the woods. I blink. Oh no. This is what the gamemakers have planned to get rid of a few males.

The wolf-boy then pulls out a tiny porta-potty from inside a hole in a tree. He digs a large hole in the ground and sticks the tiny porta-potty in. Everybody is watching him, even the wolf. And then the porta-potty shakes and enlarges into a full size one.

Wolf-boy grabs the wolf with Turk on his back and tosses both of them into the gaping door of the porta-potty. He slams it shut and pushes a button I didn't notice. There's some weird screaming and Turk rolls out in a costume of a ridiculously fat girl.

"What?" I find myself asking, but wolf boy points inside and grabs me, but I grab an axe and slice his head off. Wolf-boy's body still moves though… And suddenly, a head. Oliver Juniper's real head pops up and the wolf body shivers a bit before turning back into Oliver's body and Turk is changing back, too, but for some reason he's growing a giant beard.

**Minny Maroon (Capitol Resident)**

"Whoa!" The whole supporter of Alyxandra Lumenos club shouts including me. First we were laughing at Turk's girl change and then all this creepy head chopping started. Now, that Turk guy's beard is changing into a goatee.

"What's going on to my face? I have a permanent disguise!" Turk shouts with a strange tone of glee I can't seem to recognize because who would want a changing beard.

The club watches in silence as Ethan Beck slices Oliver Juniper's body through the middle with his axe. It's very gruesome to see, but almost immediately. Boom! Another instant death. Ethan is running away now.

And Turk? He's changing his beard into a lasso and trying to catch Ethan, but Xander cuts the beard cleanly off of Turk's face with his trident, but doesn't try killing Turk. Instead he catches Ethan with the hair-lasso and pulls him back.

"So, both of you? Ready for gruesome deaths?" Xander asks and sprays Turk with the mutt repellent, but he ducks and Xander sprays a tree instead which is full of African killer bees.

"Wait a second, bees!" Turk shouts at the bee hive and tosses a knife at the hive. Turk then sits motionless on the ground like he's meditating.

"You idiot!" Xander shouts and the bees fly after him and Ethan. Xander drops his trident and sprays them with mutt spray which only seems to make them angrier.

Now the club is cheering. "Kill them! Kill them!" And the camera shifts to where Turk should be, but instead there's nothing except a trail of jam leading into the woods.

The scene shifts to Chance Bailey who fights three mutts off with a scythe. Almost immediately, it shifts to Alyxandra. Everybody cheers. Alyxandra is sitting in the midst of a storm. Wow. She's brave. Very brave.

**Chance Bailey (D9M)**

The storm clouds cover the area. Even the mutts stop to look up and when they do, they run off, ignoring their injuries and most importantly, me. Okay, so we have only a bit of land left and they're stilling cutting it.

Okay, what places are left? There's here, this valley of fog or whatever. Those two mountains. The Cornucopia, that mutt capsule place, and the place with that boat.

Now here's a big storm that's going to probably beat up half the land. The boat is probably going to be maimed. So that means the only place there will be is pretty much that grass area near the mountains and the Cornucopia, after this storm is done with.

Oh great. So all of us will be cornered up in a little spot where we have to work out our weaknesses and our strengths. Heck, these games sure are confusing.

**Donovan Crackers (Head Gamemaker)**

Well, what do we have here? I scan the monitors and raise my eyebrows. Not bad. Another killer storm with that Chance boy and Alyxandra in it. Hmm, Chance is the favorite of many people, we won't kill him and especially not Alyxandra.

"So, we've got good people here. Very good. Who next?" I ask. So, there's Turk, Ethan, Alyxandra, Chance, and Xander. Wow. What a nice top 5. Too bad we'll have to kill off four of them when this gets done.

Programming all day long. Programming. Programming. Hey, wait a second!

"Why is the Cornucopia area the only place left?" I ask.

"You made a killer storm, sir, and sort of sank everything." Gemini Kai says. Um. Okay then.

Okay. The tributes. Get to the tributes. Chance is in the Cornucopia, hiding in a box. Turk is hanging in a flour bag in a tree, hidden. Ethan is just standing there in complete view of everything. Xander has somehow found his way up a ramp and is watching carefully at Alyxandra who is asleep under a pile of supplies.

I see Gemini Kai push a button and suddenly, the faces of Mirror, Oliver, and Isla appear overhead and Mr. Templesmith plays the anthem with his trumpet. Okay. Let the rampaging begin.

******I'm really sorry that I take long to update… I'm busy doing other things… Well, anyway top five! Top five! Chance, Turk, Alyxandra, Ethan, and Xander. Congrats to you five! And may the odds be ever in your favor!**

**Deaths:  
21. Oliver Juniper, sliced in half by: Ethan Beck**


	24. Day 10 part 1

**Turk Radish (D10M)**

I wake up and try to pick up myself when I remember that I'm sleeping in a flour bag hanging from a tree. I nearly fall down, but regain balance. After the killer storm last night, I slept like a log.

Now there's only the Cornucopia left here. Huh. Way to make us fight, gamemakers. But what if we don't. What if we all agree not to fight and make the gamemakers suffer. They'll probably kill all of us off with some other storm, but that would make them suffer. And I heard that arenas that are unused for long will have their connection to the gamemakers severed and that means we're free!

We can live in the arena! But Alyxandra hates everybody and I will not stand peace here. We need to go home. I need to go home. But I need to kill first.

**Xander Fisher (D4M)**

Yesterday, I sort of used a weird grappling hook method to get up the ramp from the back. I can slide down easily, though. And that Alyxandra girl is snoring from under a pile of supplies.

This morning, I don't plan any attack, but at night. You can imagine me as an assassin can't you? This mutt repel is useful. It's poison to people and I might manage to spray it over some of their faces. Now that would be nice.

Okay. Back to idea time.

**Alyxandra Lumenos (D5F)**

Pretending to sleep is nice, especially if you can spy on everybody else. That stupid boy from 4 got on top of the ramp and he's watching me carefully… Hmm, maybe I should kill him first. Maybe not.

That Chance boy, though, he should be my next target. Get ready to feel the wrath of dagger throws, boy from 9. Everything will go in my way. That overweight Turk (who's actually about my size, but taller) could be an easy target. Xander might take some time, and Ethan will be the hardest.

But mark my words, I will maim each and every one of the suckers.

**Ethan Beck (D8M)**

Everybody else are cowards. They hide their faces and me? I'm standing out here in the open where everybody (even the Capitol probably) has a good look at me and will know that I am king! That I will fight.

I stood all night and my feet hurt. Ow! Anyway, I could easily kill any of these people. With sword, axe, or scythe. Yeah, they would be easy. I can guard with my metal arm which has proven very useful.

But the only person I can't see is that Turk boy who is probably in some sort of disguise. Hehehe, I will be the victor of these games.

**Chance Bailey (D9M)**

I have just enough supplies here to scrape up and live on. Probably everybody knows I'm here, but that's okay. At least I'm not as dumb as Ethan, who everybody is going to target. He's just standing out there and practically saying, "Come here and kill me!" He gets on my nerves.

And I will stop at nothing at getting home. Fame and fortune don't mean much to me when I get there, but being alive will. District 9, prepare for a welcome home party.

** So, that was a nice little chapter with no deaths. Day ten part one! I just wanted you to get the idea of what each character feels like, what their opinion is. What they're thinking. Okay, the next chapter will be plenty of deaths, don't worry. Expect the top three soon!**

** -Zephyrme**


	25. Day 10 part 2

**Alyxandra Lumenos (D5F)**

I'm the first one to get up (not including Ethan) and I run at him with a dagger. I know I should've thrown it, but hey! He was caught off guard and this is the chance to get even more sponsors. But as I'm about to slice his neck, he says, "Haven't we made a truce?"

"What truce?" In my moment of confusion, he twists around and slaps the dagger away with his metal hand. And he holds up the hand to my throat. Unfortunately for him, I'm quicker, and I jump to the top of the Cornucopia which I nearly slip on.

Probably everybody in Panem have their eyes on me now. I snatch the dagger off of the ground and point it at him threateningly. He whips out an axe and nearly slices my head off, but I duck.

He's obviously not a thrower. I nearly stab him, but he blocks with his stupid left hand. It always blocks. He grabs me by the collar and throws me as far as he can which isn't that far. I quickly recover.

But then, his left arm falls off. He doesn't seem to think this is abnormal and quickly tries choking me again. One second. Two seconds. Three seconds.

Ack! I can't breathe. Now it seems that I'm just doomed. And he grabs the dagger out of my hand and is about to shove it down my throat when. "Ow!"

Turk Radish falls out of his tree. Ethan lets go and lets me breathe and I attack him on the stub. He screams in pain, but kicks me in the stomach. Turk Radish is advancing towards us. He picks up the metal arm and lights a fire. Almost immediately, the circle of trees around the Cornucopia is burning.

He grins and Ethan is about to smash into his face with his left hand, but he realizes that he doesn't have it. Turk picks up a berry off of the ground and raises his eyebrows. He tosses it at the yawning mouth of Ethan. Ethan closes his mouth again and hits the berry away. It falls into the mouth of Turk Radish who turns into a shade of purple.

"Lunatic berry!" He shouts and falls to the ground. He takes some daggers and weakly throws them at Xander's direction. Immediately, he jumps up and sticks his tongue out at us. He blows a few raspberries and jumps around shouting, "Snickerdoodle!"

He runs to the back of Xander's ramp and he reaches the top somehow. Ethan and I stop fighting and watch as Turk hugs Xander ("Snickerdoodle!") and jumps down.

Xander reaches for a trident which isn't there. His eyes widen at his fate and pulls out of Turk's grip. Turk falls and hits the ground. "Ouchie!" Boom! Xander stumbles back and wipes sweat off of his face. Ugh, he landed safely. But at least it's one more step to victory.

**Chance Bailey (D9M)**

Hmm, Turk is dead. At least I can get home quicker. I pull out my scythe, the only weapon I have left and run outside of the Cornucopia. I can't miss this fight. A storm cloud appears over us. Oh no. Another storm? Where will we fight next? Or are the gamemakers so angry at us that we should all die?

But a tornado or giant lightning doesn't strike. Instead… "Food?" The cloud is raining food and various sodas. And for some reason, the fire Turk started seems to die out immediately.

Mashed potatoes cover Ethan's face and a ketchup bottle squirts a smiley face on the mashed potatoes. A hovercraft appears and carries Turk's body away in the midst of the storm. I can feel some liquid drip over my shoulders.

"Tributes!" The voice of Mr. Templesmith booms ominously, "From now on, every evening from six o'clock to midnight, there will be a temporary truce unless you wish for pain!"

A truce? Xander looks very confused about that and he mutters, "Then how will we know what time it is?" In answer, a digital clock lands on the Cornucopia which is covered in mashed potatoes (which cushions the fall).

Hmm, it's 4:58 in the evening. Very nice. "An hour and two minutes?" Ethan asks and then continues, "Too easy. I can win in that time."

Alyxandra shrugs and drops her knives to the ground. Xander quickly picks up his trident and nearly spears Alyxandra, but somehow, she blocks with a knife.

"I think we have a little interrupter here," Ethan says lazily, "I'll take this. You two can keep fighting to the death." I also notice that he has very large shoes.

Xander shrugs but keeps fighting with Alyxandra. Ethan walks towards me. "Ah, Ethan, just the one handed person I wanted to see." I say.

"I could beat you with no hands!" He snarls and to prove his point, he shoves his right hand into his pocket.

I charge at him with my scythe, but he sidesteps easily and runs into the Cornucopia's opening. "Beck!" I spit out and run into the area, but I trip over a box that wasn't there before.

Ethan has a foot on me triumphantly and his hand is still in his pocket. Then, without much effort, he pulls up his other leg and stands on me. I grunt a bit. "See, like I told you," he says in the same silky and lazy tone before. He lifts his foot up and taps it against his other leg. A silver colored blade emerges out of the bottom of it. He stomps on my head. "No hands." Boom!

** Yay! Top three! Sorry about Chance… Oh well, people have to die anyway! So, to determine the top two, I will determine each one of their weaknesses and kill off the one that will die most easily and has the worst weaknesses. And the winner? I'll determine that randomly, so no flames or complaints, please! You may now put away your torches and pitchforks.**

**Deaths:  
22. Turk Radish, went mad and weak by Lunatic Berry and fell off of ramp.  
23. Chance Bailey, stabbed in the head with shoe blade by: Ethan Beck**


	26. Day 10 end

**Xander Fisher (D4M)**

Great, so now what? Top three hooray?! Or what? Suddenly, when Alyxandra is about to charge at me with a knife, this weird beeping starts. And I lose my guard. But for some reason, when the knife is about to hit me, Alyxandra bounces off and lands in the soil nearby.

"It's six o'clock!" Ethan says from inside the Cornucopia. No fighting until midnight! But I have a feeling that somebody's going to kill me in our sleep. But the bad thing is, me and Ethan need weapons to inflict pain. Alyxandra can just speak.

And she knows what to do now. She glares at both of us and says, "Why am I stuck in the top three with you scumbags? A fish-eater who refused to be with the careers and this weirdo from 8 without an arm? I would've expected a nice fight with the careers!"

"Watch your words," Ethan says accusingly, "If you don't want to be murdered brutally in your sleep."

I scoop some of the leftover mashed potatoes that rained last night and eat a bit. Strangely, it tastes like fish… "Hey, wait a second!" I exclaim as I plop a piece of popcorn from last night in my mouth. It tastes like fish, too!

"Ethan! Try these mashed potatoes!" I shout to Ethan. Ethan shrugs and scoops some from the top of the Cornucopia. He spits it out immediately.

"Eww! It tastes like, uh, string and spider webs!" Ethan coughs out. Alyxandra quickly eats some mashed potatoes, too.

"Kind of tastes like… I dunno…" She makes a face. She's probably not usually wrong.

"It tastes like fish!" I insist and hand Ethan the popcorn grudgingly. He spits it out immediately.

"Still, it's string and spider webs!" Ethan insists.

"No, wait," Alyxandra says and pauses for a second to recall a bad memory, "It tastes sort of like what the power plant smells like." She wrinkles her nose and takes time to sharpen her knives.

"So what now?" I ask them, "I'm bored."

"Aren't we all?"

**Reese Crackers, current President of Panem**

I pick up my tablet and wave my hand over it. Immediately a live video of what the gamemakers are doing pops up. I tap on the spot where Donovan is twice. It zooms in to his fingers which are crazily pressing buttons.

I turn the sound up. "Ernest, pull up the records of the tribute analysis we did the day before the games." I move my finger across the tablet and watch as Ernest pulls up a holographic file from his tablet. Immediately, it is projected onto a screen.

An image of a once living Hunter Raymond pops up. The image swirls around for a bit as though scanning the body and Ernest walks up to the screen and clicks on random body parts. "Okay, sir. What do we do now? Project zombie, project ghost, or project beast?"

I run my finger over the tablet again to see Donovan's face which is strangely in an amused look. "Surprise me."

**Ethan Beck (D8M)**

String and spider webs taste terrible! Especially that kind of string that grandma uses… Anyway, here we three are. The top three who are under some sort of truce until twelve o' clock unless there's a changing of plans.

Xander is ranting about his life at 4 in a village called Rainbow. We could've been friends back at District 8. We could've been. But now we're supposed to kill each other, so it doesn't seem like that's going to happen any time soon, unless we meet each other as spirits or something, I dunno.

I look up to Alyxandra who by now has a fully polished set of extra-sharp knives. At least she's getting prepared. I wonder what weakness she could have.

Ignoring the stabbing pain on my fleshy stub, I run back to the inside of the Cornucopia where I keep my medical supplies. I wrap white bandage around the wound. There, that's better.

I run out again, but not empty-handed. I have a sleeping bag with me. Climbing up the Cornucopia, I begin to doubt my sleeping plan, but my plans rarely don't work. I take my special stabbing shoes off and lay the blanket on the top of the Cornucopia. Immediately, I start hammering nails through the blanket (it's very difficult) into the Cornucopia, so I won't fall off. I tap my shoes against the metal and shove them into the metal. Ah.

"I'm starting to feel a little sleepy…" Xander yawns. Come to think of it, I'm getting drowsy myself although I only sleep when the stars start coming out…

"Shut up sleepy head. I'll kill you in your sleep." Alyxandra replies, but she yawns, too.

"Yeah, sleepy head." I snap at Alyxandra. Then my eyelids shut closed.

**Reese Crackers, current President of Panem**

What plan will they do now, I wonder? Hmm. I investigate by activating the live video at the gamemaker area. Apparently, they've sprinkled sleeping powder all over the tributes.

Donovan sits down on his chair, obviously restless while the gamemakers buzz around excitedly around the area where unexpected twists are made. The gamemakers who were the architects for the arena are especially looking excited. I can see Mr. Curtain pull out a separate keyboard from his backpack and plug it up to the computer, adding controls to it.

So, are they making something? Let's see… I zoom in to the fullest and see three tiny cameras which have weird suction cup looking things. But they have pictures that look much like the symbols I see at the University of Neurology…

**Emmett van Muffins, Head of Live Recording and Camera Maker**

So, we gamemakers have got our fabulous plan to entertain Donovan and all of Panem. Who thought of it? Well, all of us! We just added bits and bits of everything exciting and got this big idea and it will of course work. We have gadgets that were successfully tested and tried at the Neurology University.

I just made a few miniature cameras with it so we could see… Wait, of course I'm not telling you! You can see for yourself can't you! Haha, these games still have a long way to go indeed!

Those dead and forgotten tributes will be unforgettable along with these games. Wait, what did you say you wanted? A hint of what's going to happen? Well, all I can say is, sweet dreams tributes.

* * *

** I am so sorry for how long this took. I wasn't feeling well for days until I got up and started writing which is why it's kind of short. Emmett (don't you like his last name?) is a special character as he breaks the fourth wall (sort of). What do you think the twist will be? + 50 points if you get it right! And always, review! -Zephyrme**


	27. Dreamland part 1

**Alyxandra Lumenos (D5F)**

Once I fall asleep, a wake up again, but not in the arena… For some odd reason I'm in this factory place with a bunch of cars in it. It kind of looks like that abandoned gas station back in my district, but it's much bigger and it has much more unused cars.

Suddenly, a voice says, "Level 1!" And just as sudden, a figure materializes on top of one of the cars. What? Isn't that the dead guy from district 6?

"Hello there!" He says, pulling an axe out of nowhere. As he throws it at me, I know he means to fight.

Quickly, I run to my left. He's still recovering his axe and once he picks it up already, there's already a knife in his back. He falls down. "Alyxandra Lumenos may advance to Level 2!" I hear the weird voice say and the factory dematerializes.

Now there's a speeding train and I'm on top of it… "Ethan Beck may advance to Level 2!" The voice says. So I'm ahead. That sniveling wimp, Xander has no chance to beat this game.

Then the figure of the girl from 6, that interesting Colleen fellow materializes about two yards in front of me. Her back is to me. She has a belt of very familiar looking knives. I can't help comparing them to mine. "Alyxandra Lumenos?" She asks rhetorically and whips around, throwing a knife at me.

Since knives are my weapon, I know what they can do. I easily wave it away and it hits the ground of the train and for one second I can see a train with Ethan on it in the distance and he's fighting a similar figure. "Xander Fisher may advance to Level 2!"

But because I'm distracted with Ethan, Colleen manages to get a knife to hit my shoulder. Ouch. Pulling the knife out of my shoulder, I run at the larger girl who trips me. I reach for the top of the train, but I swing into a window causing glass to fly everywhere.

There's nobody in it. So, this weird place happens only in my dreams and there's nobody in it but me, other living tributes, and the dead ones? That's weird. I spot a case with the word EMERGENCY in red over it and there's a hatchet in it. I kick the glass and grab the hatchet. There's a beeping noise in the train.

"Ethan Beck may advance to the Level 3!" What? That no-arm is ahead of me? I bust the ceiling with the hatchet and Colleen comes tumbling down. I slice her arm and blood appears and pours out of the wound. She screams, but has no chance.

"My daughter!" She shouts. Her… daughter? I slice her head off and admire my two bloody daggers. I have six more where that came from.

"Alyxandra Lumenos may advance to Level 3!" and immediately when the place is dematerializing. "Xander Fisher may advance to Level 3!" Huh? How did Xander with no kills at all kill two people?

"Wait, there has been a slight mistake!" The voice says "We have done the most incorrect order!" You will have to start level 2 again, but you may skip level 5!"

This next place is a mine. An underground mine and that weird Pon Yulley kid with the gray hair is wringing his hands and staring at the area. "I'm a wimp am I?" He says and whips out a big knife. Another knife thrower?

And for some reason, the big knife hits my bloody shoulder. Ow. I pick up the big knife and throw it at the top of the mine at a little crack. "Ting!" Something says and a huge shelf of rock falls down right at us. On that shelf of rock is Xander who is carrying dynamite with another Pon with another big knife.

I jump onto the falling rock and hop from rock to rock until I reach the top with Xander and the other Pon. "What the?" Xander says.

"Alyxandra Lumenos may advance to Level 3!" This might be harder than I thought.

**Xander Fisher (D4M)**

So this is the twist that the gamemakers wanted for us. Way too many twists for these games if you ask me. I bet the Capitol residents everywhere are loving these games… all except those ones who like dead tributes.

And Alyxandra just jumped up to us when we were falling because of a big knife going through the sheet of rock. Then she just disappeared and advanced levels. Crap!

"Ethan Beck may advance to Level 3!" Why am I always in the back?

** So? You like my twist? Fighting the dead tributes all over again? But what if the dead tributes kill the living ones? Meheheheheheheh! Sorry for being so long, but we went on vacation where there wasn't any internet! Here's the story!**


	28. Dreamland end

**Ethan Beck**

Seriously? This is level 3? All of the other tributes that were killed are staring at me with glowing eyes. That isn't a good sign.

I jump backwards, but somebody strong grabs me and flips me over. Ow! I land on my stomach. It's that Cyrus kid. He's pulling out a knife… And, I roll over, but somebody stabs me in the gut. That doesn't feel too good.

I look at the place where that somebody stabbed me. Some weird liquid mixed with blood is pouring out.

Hmm, for some reason I don't feel too well. "Xander Fisher may advance to level 3!" And Xander appears standing on top of my injured gut. Quickly, he jumps off and scratches his head in embarrassment.

He drops his trident and it hits right on its target. My head. Ow! I feel like I'm slowly drifting off… I can't die yet! My sister! My sister…

I wake up, shaking my head. There are a few new scars, but other than that, no sign that I've been into dreamland. So was that all a dream? I check the clock. Darn! That stupid truce is still on! Oh well. I fall asleep again.

**Xander Fisher (D4M)**

Ethan Beck almost immediately appears next to me. "Load game auto-save." He mumbles.

I immediately stab him in the head again. "Load game auto-save!" He shouts frantically and appears next to me again. And for some reason, my hand changes position. That sucks. I nearly stab him again until the whizz of an arrow's flight appears.

Isla Lacey, reincarnated dream game mode is carrying a very large bow and very sharp arrows. Maybe I should reduce the game difficulty? Can I? "Reduce Game Difficulty to Level One!" I shout.

Suddenly, Ethan Beck's clothes begin to shimmer and change into clothes made out of leaves. His axe changes into a plastic hammer. Alyxandra is shouting something witty at him, but I don't notice. Everybody's clothes are starting to turn into clothes made out of leaves and their weapons? They also turn to the weakest point. My trident became a plastic fork. That's uncool.

"Wait, what?" Alyxandra immediately shouts, "Change the difficulty level to level seven thousand and eighty and stay on it!"

Everybody's clothes become heavy plates of armor and their weapons are bigger than themselves. The bad thing is, all of the dream tributes can pick up their weapons. But measly little me can't seem to pick up this twelve foot giant trident and Alyxandra can't throw giant daggers either. However, that Ethan Beck has done it again.

Using that weird shoe blade he has, he cuts the axe blade a bit and throws the pieces at us like throwing ninja stars. Fortunately, the armor comes in handy!

"Hey, could you please make it back to regular?" Alyxandra shouts. Instead of anything happening, a weird bald figure in a cloak appears.

"You cannot undo what you have just saved. You must delete the game…" The figure says eerily. The dream tributes look at him like he's a threat and charge at him, but he quickly punches them with hits. "I am the master of this game!"

"I delete the save file titled Ethan Beck." I mumble thinking about how annoying Ethan has been all this time and how he's killed so many people.

"As you wish!" The hooded figure says and bows deeply. Ethan Beck's only arm starts to dissolve into pixelated pieces. What?

"Delete virus!" A random voice shouts from nowhere and everywhere.

"What the!?" Alyxandra and Ethan shout at the same time. Ethan tries to escape the virus erasing control. I guess I overdid that kill Ethan Beck thing.

I carry my trident with two hands and throw it as far as I can (not so far). It hits the flesh of about five dream tributes and pierces through the armor of many others. Good.

I pull a butter knife out of my pocket. Apparently, it changed from butter knife to sharp knife. I smash the blade into Ethan's head. Boom! I hear something…

I wake up. That cannon must've boomed me out of dreamland. Top two, huh. All I'm hoping is that I can beat Alyxandra.

* * *

** Okay, extremely sorry for the delay and all that stuff. Seriously, I've been busy with school work and going to relative's places during the weekends. Very sorry. Who's the winner do ya think?**


	29. Finale! Maybe

**It all comes to this… Maybe… Probably… Okay… You get it! Read!**

**Adriana Lexcove (District 5 Female Mentor)**

So, that rotten apple, Alyxandra actually made it to the finals. I've lost my bet to that Miller. He always gets my money. "The odds are so in my favor!" Miller says. He might've been the mentor of that redhead, but he downright prefers Alyxandra. I don't even think he taught that guy anything.

"Take the money and shut up!" I snap at him and shove the money in his face. He grins even wider and snatches the money from me.

"Tut, tut, tut, you did not learn a single thing, did you? The snappy ones always win!" Miller says. "Wanna bet?"

"I bet that no good 4 boy will ace Alyxandra." I snap.

"Hey, who says my son is no good?!" Royal Fisher bursts out. "He will win you see!"

"But he's got no trident…" that lazy-bone, no good, short tempered mentor from 9, Whitney Thomas drawls lazily. He slumps in his seat.

"Now, mentors, you know you are not allowed to bet right now. It should've been back then." Reminds the head gamemaker, Donovan Crackers. Whitney jumps up and pins Donovan to the wall.

"Look here, old man! We can do what we please, ya hear! Our kind of people are too strong for you to boss around. Don't you give me the evil eye!" Donovan appears amused.

"Fine, do as you please, but do not get rough with the other victors." Donovan walks away. Whitney walks back to his couch.

"Well, who do you think will win, Chester?" The youngest mentor jumps up as his name is called.

"Sixty-four!" He shouts out randomly. The pair from 12 laugh. "What?" Chester's cheeks turn reddish.

"We'll all just stop teasing each other and start doing some good betting, I bet we will!" says Miller.

**Alyxandra Lumenos (D5F)**

Well, this is it, I guess. The part when everything should quiet down just for the epic finale, or not. I've been awake for the past few minutes, but that idiot from 4 doesn't know anything about it. I keep pretending to be sleeping… until, the land that I'm on breaks off of the mainland…

What the heck?! Another twist. I jump up, fully awake. More and more parts are cracking off of the mainland. And for some reason, the parts (and the mainland) just float upwards. I look down to the ocean. There are humongous squids whacking each other. And on top of one of them, there's Ethan Beck. Wait, Beck?

What the heck!? I thought he died! "Hello! I'm alive! That was just dream death!" He shouts and waves. Apparently, he still held a battle axe and for some reason he's in a gladiator suit. Xander Fisher looks down at us with a confused look on his face.

That Beck guy cuts off two squid tentacles and ties them to some rope. He throws the rope things at one floating chunk of land and surprisingly, it sticks on. Since all of the chunks are floating upwards, Ethan flies upwards, too and manages to swing himself up. The squids roar in anger. One of them slaps the chunk of land Ethan is on, but he's on the run already, ready to kill Xander.

Wait a sec, Ethan was the one that killed the most people already come to think of it. So that's why he's so immortal. Those gamemakers must really want money. Fine Beck, two can tango.

I look upwards. The chunks have stopped floating upwards, but they're shaking slightly. Some of the smaller ones are dropping into the sea and underwater. And I'm on one of those small ones. I backflip onto one of the squids and stab it in the eye. I stab it's other eye for good measure. While it howls in pain, I slice two tentacles off of the other squid who howls in rage at the blind squid. They get into a sissy fight, but I'm already up. The third squid however saw the whole thing. Oops. It squawks something and points at me. The other two squids jump around. One of them smashes a tentacle on the area where Ethan Beck is.

One squid manages to hug the chunk of land I'm on and starts to weigh it down. Okay, one jump and I can make it. Three, two, one.

**Warren Flint (District 2 male mentor)**

What!? Nearly all of the mentors spit out their fruit punch when they see Ethan Beck, who is very much alive. Darn that darned creature. There must be some way to just kill him. He's a rat! Alyxandra is a fox. And that numbskull from 4 is a fish. A rat, a fish and a fox. Most likely, the fish would be eaten by the rat and the fox eats the rat. So, Alyxandra would probably win.

"Ethan Beck?" Plenty, the young red haired mentor from 13 asks. That quiet mentor from 4 nods gravely while pointing at a thundercloud on the screen. Ouch. These gamemakers just want them all to die, I guess.

Chester, the chubby, merry-faced mentor from 13 pales as he sees Ethan Beck threatening to smash the hidden camera. Well, he's found it. Smash! Chester nearly passes out. Scaredy cat, you shouldn't be wearing 3-D glasses.

The camera switches. That head of cameras (the weird bald guy, I think) must be having the time of his life. The boy from 4 (which doesn't seem like a numbskull anymore) has all the supplies he needs. He's throwing all of the steel leg traps down, though. As they crash into the chunks of land, they activate, and one clamps over the foot of Alyxandra Lumenos, the fox. Xander shoots an arrow, aiming for Alyxandra, but instead it misses and hits nowhere, but it's enough to startle Ethan Beck, who lets go of his hand and falls somewhere.

The fish has very well turned into a shark! And the rat keeps not dying. More like a cockroach if you ask me. And that sly fox is out of tricks. Her bag is spilling out food (and knives), courtesy of axe thrower, Ethan Beck. Alyxandra, stunned, looks down at Ethan Beck and with one sharp movement, throws a knife down.

**Ethan Beck (D8M)**

Oh, a knife. Not scary. It'll just get out of my way somehow, I'm the most popular right now. And seconds before it reaches me, the blind squid hits it away. See? I'm like Achilles now! An immortal guy! I fling the grappling tentacle at Alyxandra. Fortunately, it catches on to her and pulls her down. I let go.

I say, "See? I'm like a-"

"Dumbo!" Alyxandra is behind me? What? How did she? I turn around, but there's no Alyxandra. But I have an odd feeling that she's nearby. I bend down to see underneath the chunk of land. A dagger pierces my head. Ow… I fall down, diving into the ocean… Boom!

**Caroline Foliage (District 7 Female Mentor)**

So, that's the end of him. The one-armed starting to get big-headed Ethan Beck is seriously dead. Good. He was annoying anyway. That clever Alyxandra managed to hang on to some root or something poking out from under the chunk. Then she just used that squid tentacle and threw a dagger at that Beck's face. Good for her.

The camera switches to Xander's camera. Xander is looking all epic with those flaming arrows until some lightning strikes the spot next to him. He falls down. Is this the end of him. Maybe. That would be nice for Alyxandra. The other mentors are looking very intrigued. I have got to go to the bathroom.

It's just my habit. Go to the bathroom and wash hands before the big finale thing. Yeah, I miss lots of parts. And once when I missed my own tribute winning, he got so angered that there were plots to assassinate me until he fell off a cliff or something.

I walk back fifteen minutes later. Is it over yet? The other mentors nod. I missed it again. I wonder what happened.

* * *

**Coming Soon**

** What happened twenty minutes before Caroline went into the bathroom? The big twenty minute finale will arrive shortly!**

**Deaths:  
Ethan Beck, death by dagger by: Alyxandra Lumenos**

**Injuries:  
Alyxandra Lumenos, leg caught by trap by: Xander Fisher  
Xander Fisher, back injuries from falling**


	30. Final Showdown

Sorry…

Well, I've been on Hiatus for quite a long time. Well, the end is short, but it's here. Well, here goes.

**Xander Fisher (D4M)**

I fall down from the floating piece of land. Alyxandra, pulls herself upwards and is on the mainland. Since I lost my trident, I decide to use my emergency weapon.

My grappling hook hits something. What is it?

**Alyxandra Lumenos (D5F)**

That stupid grappling hook hits my bag with the last of my daggers in it, but it digs into the ground. That sucks. Totally. I rush to the Cornucopia and search for more weapons, but it seems to be full of ripped up stuff. The gamemakers definitely did something here. There's only a… a… do-it-yourself kit. Time to test my intelligence.

**Xander Fisher (D4M)**

A package of daggers falls right down to me. I manage to grab one before it falls into the squid filled ocean. I accidentally drop it though. I look up. A corn on the cob is falling down. Wait, that's no corn on the cob, it looks more like a giant acorn… or a grenade.

**Alyxandra Lumenos (D5F)**

I chuck my grenade down. I can practically hear Xander's thoughts down there. The chunk of floating land that Xander is hanging on to falls down into the sea.

**Xander Fisher (D4M)**

Darn grenade. Luckily I didn't get harmed too much by it, but I'm starved. I pull out an orange from my backpack as I pull myself onto the falling land. And also, my grappling hook is broken. Great. But luckily, there is one thing Alyxandra forgot. I'm a boy of district 4. The fish district.

**Alyxandra Lumenos (D5F)**

I wait for the cannon, but there is none. I look down and see a sinking chunk of land, but no Xander. Where's my cannon? My trumpets? My hovercraft?

"Right here Alyxandra!" Xander shouts. I look behind me. Xander has a raft messily crafted from some supplies in his backpack. He also has a two saltwater crocodiles pulling it. "Luckily, I know all about crocodiles!" What's gonna happen?

**Xander Fisher (D4M)**

Aha! My silver bullet to beat her down. Salties. These things have a ferocious death roll and they're difficult to tame, but after training in the swamps, everything was fine. However, there is some smoke smelling thing. Alyxandra smirks.

She disappears in the smoke. A smoke bomb right up her sleeve. Now where did that sneaky girl go?

**Alyxandra Lumenos (D5F)**

That Xander always underestimates District Five. Power. We power up the nation with fuel and oil and coal and all those natural resources. We have a lot of tornadoes though. That bomb making kit is really useful. I've got three different bombs here to save up. I hear the snarling of crocodiles and Xander screaming. Well, that's good.

**Xander Fisher (D4M)**

Well, I've got these crocodiles snarling and ripping chunks of squirrel while I'm screaming. What more could raise her confidence so highly? This will certainly go in my favor until a bomb hits my face. Uh-oh.

**Alyxandra Lumenos (D5F)**

A bomb to the face and a sticky bomb right below the ground you're standing on. Wait a second, how did he even get up here with just crocodiles? He must have some jetpack or something. Time to think.

**Xander Fisher (D4M)**

I can practically sense a sticky bomb below me cause I know Alyxandra's mind well. Just how many bombs does she have?

**Alyxandra Lumenos (D5F)**

The smoke finally clears and I see Xander with no bombs and the crocodiles both dead. Just how will he get away this time?

**Xander Fisher (D4M)**

My jetpack raft has no more fuel. I knew the crocodiles did something to it. They must have drank some fuel and died because of it. I read it was poisonous to fish and crocs. I ready my next method of escape.

**Alyxandra Lumenos (D5F)**

I have my time bomb in his raft after using my homing slingshot. I just need to hit him with a rock or something to move him backwards. Fighting without weapons to a superior foe is difficult.

**Xander Fisher (D4M)**

I know there's a ticking noise behind the raft, but I pretend not to notice. I climb into the raft and pour crocodile blood down the fuel place. Good. I just need to get at some exploding chemicals. But how?

**Alyxandra Lumenos (D5F)**

I shoot at Xander with a rock, but he climbs into the raft anyway and pours something into the fuel tank. I see him think and he smashes the time bomb with a hammer carefully. He takes the exploding part and carefully drops it into the fuel tank. Kaboom!

**Xander Fisher (D4M)**

It worked. I take the exploded raft pieces and smash them with my hammer. I have wooden shards and she has nothing.

**Alyxandra Lumenos (D5F)**

I quickly snatch wooden shards from Xander and dig. I remember putting some kerosene here…

**Xander Fisher (D4M)**

For some reason the place is on fire. Alyxandra must have had some flammable oil or something and she made a fire with the wood. She is pretty smart. I throw my wood piece and hit something.

**Alyxandra Lumenos (D5F)**

That sharp piece of wood has hit… The ground. I run into the Cornucopia and search for more weapons, but Xander had already found me.

**Xander Fisher (D4M)**

Five minutes after I found Alyxandra in the Cornucopia, I'm sitting here, tied to a tree by rope from my grappling hook. Alyxandra is sharpening a piece of wood.

**Alyxandra Lumenos (D5F)**

I grab my sharpened piece of wood and nearly stab Xander, but he twists around and I hit the rope and he tumbles down. He takes quick action. He takes the sharpest pieces of wood and ties them to the rope quickly. In that time, I'm already up and about to do something, but I can't. Xander wraps me around in the rope and stabs the pieces of wood into the ground. I'm stuck. Xander walks away.

**Xander Fisher (D4M)**

That in my face platinum hair and big green eyes is going down. I've planned it all from here. The ending part will make me very heroic indeed. I run into the Cornucopia and find the kerosene that Alyxandra girl used for the fire. Fortunately, that fire is slowly getting lower, but somehow that time bomb is still on after it exploded my raft. 20… 19… 18…

**Alyxandra Lumenos (D5F)**

I see Xander messing up with my twice explosion time bomb. He'll explode and I'll survive. That's good for me. However, Xander takes it with him and pours the kerosene over my eyes. I try to snap at him, but kerosene finds its way into my mouth. After two seconds I am covered in highly flammable kerosene.

**Xander Fisher (D4M)**

With that kerosene over her eyes, I'm ready. I add exploded bits into the fire in the span of five seconds. The timer is going to 5 now. If I don't do anything fast, I'll be dead and Alyxandra won't die. That's not good. Alyxandra is up now and also running blindly, but she runs into the fire. I throw back the bomb and dive off of the floating main land. Boom! Trumpets…

**Okay, so it is over. I am sorry to Js21 for Alyxandra's death. So basically. Xander won and everything. But that's not the end of it. I have made something in honor of all those tributes. Look below.**

Hunter Raymond: The Brother  
Pon Yulley: The Sarcastic  
Libra Seymone: The Victim  
Cyrus Bridgebell: The Career  
Colleen Tyler: The Young Mother  
Jessa Matthews: The Drugged  
Watts Edison: The Scientist  
Pepper Bloom: The Leader  
Rhy Hunter: The Blusher  
Marisa Dlyen: The Fisher  
Simon Sherman: The Small  
Nikki Griffyn: The Next-In-Charge  
Hippolyta Springwell: The Arrogant  
Dexter Roosevelt: The Fighter  
Lyander Darling: The Lover  
Everett Myles: The Actress  
Cara D' Aramitz: The Barterer  
Helia Delphi: The Helper  
Isla Lacey: The Kind  
Mirror VanSaah: The Vain  
Oliver Juniper: The Mentally Unstable  
Turk Radish: The Popular  
Chance Bailey: The Charismatic  
Ethan Beck: The Survivor  
Alyxandra Lumenos: The Wily Fox  
Xander Fisher: The Victor

**I thank all of my readers. -Zephyrme**


End file.
